Zeit der Gedanken
by RIDICULUS
Summary: joa die Ferien nach dem vierten Jahr und ich denke mal etwas vom fünften Jahr wird auch noch drin enthalten sein; H/G, wobei ich mich bemühe noch einige abenteuerliche Aspekte einzufügen - KAPITEL 9 ENDLICH DA
1. Einsame Gedanken

So hier ist mal der erste Versuch von mir eine Fanfiction zu schreiben, mal sehen wie lange ich durch halte^^. Gehören tut mir hier von nichts, alle Wörter gehören der deutschen Sprach, nichts davon ist von mir erfunden worden und die Personen stammen aus dem Hirn einer gewissen Engländerin, die uns schon seit ner Weile auf das 5te Buch warten lässt  
  
Einsame Gedanken  
  
Ginny saß am Fenster ihres Zimmers und schaute hinaus. Sie schaute auf nichts bestimmtes, noch suchten ihre Augen etwas, sie versuchte nur auf diesem dunklen Anblick, welchen die Nacht ihr bietet, ihre eigenen Gedanken sichtbar werden zu lassen. Die meiste Zeit sah sie grüne Augen, doch diese sagten nichts aus, weder Freude, noch Trauer, nur ein leerer Blick war zu erkennen. Sie sah die Augen, wie sie sie den letzten Monat meistens gesehen hatte. Sie gehörten Harry Potter, der vor über einem Monat nur knapp dem Tod entronnen ist und seitdem ist er sehr in sich gekehrt, zeigte wenig Emotionen, was sich auch in seinen Augen wiederspiegelte. Harry war während der dritten Runde des Trimagischen Turniers plötzlich mit seinem Mitschüler und Konkurrenten Cedric Diggory verschwunden und erst nach einer Weile mit dem toten Körper Cedrics wieder aufgetaucht. Ginny hatte damals furchtbare Angst um Harry gehabt und hatte sie auch die ganze Zeit über, wenn sie Harry so in sich gekehrt sah. Nun ist das Schuljahr zu Ende und Ginny ist wieder Zuhause im Fuchsbau, wo sie Harry nicht mehr sehen kann, denn dieser musste vorerst zu seinen verhassten Verwandten zuück. Doch auch wenn sie ihn nicht mehr leiblich vor ihm sah, baute sich wann immer nur möglich eine Bild von ihm in ihrem Kopf auf, meistens aber nur seine leeren Augen. Wieviel würde sie dafür geben, dass diese Augen wieder zu leben beginnen, dass Harry nicht mehr leiden muss, dass er wieder halbwegs normal leben kann. Um sich etwas abzulenken, versuchte Ginny sich Szenen ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, in denen sie Harry glücklich sah. Während sie diese Gedanken hatte, und dabei auch ein paar mal lächeln musste, fiel ihr auf, wie viel er ihr bedeutet. Oh ja sie war sich sicher, dass sie ihn liebt. Doch sie war sich nicht immer so sicher gewesen. Zuerst war es nur eine Art Fanliebe gewesen, als sie ihn zum ersten Mal sah, wo er noch etwas unsicher nach dem Gleis 9 ¾ suchte. Nur wusste sie damals überhaupt nicht, wie sie damit umgehen sollte, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte. Die Erinnerungen an ihr ständiges Rotwerden und ihr sinnloses Gebrabbel verursachte wieder ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Dieses verschwand aber sofort, als ihr die Vorkommnisse in der Kammer des Schreckens ins Gedächtnis kam. Harry hatte sie damals gerettet, wofür sie ihm heute noch ewig dankbar ist, aber ihm leider nie wirklich zeigen konnte. Sie beschloss nach diesem Vorfall Harry endlich besser kennen zu lernen, damit es für sie leichter fiel, ihm ihre Dankbarkeit zu zeigen. So begann sie die nächsten 2 Jahre ihn so häufig wie möglich zu beobachten und fand heraus wie Harry wirklich ist. Die Fanliebe hatte sie mittlerweile schon abgelegt, das interessierte sie nicht mehr, ob er nun der große Harry Potter sei, der mit einem Jahr Lord Voldemort besiegt hat. Sie interessierte jetzt nur noch der Mensch Harry und nicht der Held Harry. Sie beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er Spaß mit seinen Freunden Ron und Hermione hatte, wie er die Bedrohung aufnahm, die vom entflohenen Gefangenen Sirius Black ausging, wie er Streit mit Ron hatte und wie sie sich wieder versöhnt hatten und auch wie er, zu ihrem Bedauern, Interesse an Cho Chang zeigte. In all der Zeit, wo sie Harry besser kennengelernt hatte, begann sie immer mehr ihn zu lieben und seit dem Vorfällen beim Turnier, wo sie so große Angst um ihn hatte, gab es für sie keinen Zweifel mehr, wie sehr sie ihn liebt. Doch eines bedrückt sie immer wieder aufs Neue. Er liebt sie nicht, zumindest redete sie sich das immer ein. Es gab ja auch keine Zeichen dafür, dass es doch so wäre. Als sie sein Interesse an Cho Chang herausfand, fing ihr Herz an zu bröckeln und wäre diese nicht mit Cedric Diggory zusammengekommen, wäre es sicherlich vollständig zerbrochen. Sie hatte damals mit niemanden darüber gesprochen und versuchte auch sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, doch es kostete sie schon ihre ganze Kraft. Doch was sie am meistens bedrückte, ist, dass sie immer noch nicht weiß, wie sie ihm seine Dankbarkeit zeigen könne und wie sehr sie ihn liebt. Schon nächtelang hatte sie sich ihren Kopf zerbrochen, doch sie wusste einfach keinen Rat. Während sie in ihrer Gedankenwelt umherirrte, fiel sie langsam mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand und schlief ein. 


	2. Mal wieder Geburtstag

Mal wieder Geburtstag  
  
Die Ferien dauerten nun schon vier Wochen und noch immer musste Harry bei seinen Verwandten verweilen, wie er selber immer sagt, denn leben kann man das auf keinen Fall nennen. Das einzig erfreuliche Ereignis in all der Zeit war ein Brief von seinem Freund Ron gewesen, der ihm einen kleinen Überblick verschaffte, was gerade in der Zauberwelt los sei. Aber ansonsten war es wie immer der reinste Horror bei den Dursleys. Zwar blieb er so oft wie möglich in seinem Zimmer, doch wenn er sich mal blicken lassen musste, wurde er nur unfreundlich behandelt, ja meistens sogar angeschrien. Deshalb war es kein Wunder, dass er sich wünschte, dass die Ferien vorbei wären oder, dass er wenigstens zu Ron in den Fuchsbau könnte. Doch leider hat er noch keine Nachricht erhalten, ob und wann er von seinen Verwandten weg kann.  
  
Obgleich er sich nichts sehnlichster wünschte, als von hier wegzukommen, war er dennoch froh, eine Zeitlang alleine sein zu können, denn noch immer hatte er die Ereignisse des letzten Jahres nicht verarbeitet und das letzte was er jetzt haben wollte, waren irgendwelche Menschen, die um ihn herumschwirrten und fragten, ob mit ihm alles in Ordnung sei. Teilweise genoss er die Einsamkeit, in der er Zeit fand seine Gedanken zu sammeln, immer wieder kamen ihm die Bilder der Szenen in den Kopf, die sich auf dem Friedhof abspielten, so auch Cedrics Tod. Er war sich immer noch nicht im Klaren, ob er nun Schuld an seinem Tod hätte, schließlich hatte er darauf bestanden, dass sie gemeinsam den Pokal berührten, oder ob er keine Schuld hätte, wie ihm alle versucht haben einzureden vor den Ferien. Viele Nächte lag Harry einfach nur da und dachte nach und wenn es ihm gelang, seine Gedanken von Cedrics Tod abzulenken, dachte er an seine Freunde nach, wie es ihnen zur Zeit geht, was sie gerade machen. Von Hermione wusste er, dass sie mit ihren Eltern nach Italien verreist war und er freute sich schon wieder auf ihren Urlaubsbericht, der zwar immer sehr umfangreich, aber auch manchmal interessant sein konnte. Ron hingegen blieb die Ferien über zu Hause, da die Weasleys natürlich kein Geld hatten, um sich einen Urlaub leisten zu können.  
  
Eines Nachts hatte Harry, als er mal kurz von seinen Gedanken wegkam, das Gefühl, dass er was wichtiges vergessen hatte. Er stand auf, machte Licht an, blickte sich um, schaute auf die Uhr (kurz nach Mitternacht), aber ihm fiel nicht ein was es war. Plötzlich klopfte es an seinem Fenster und als er erkannte, dass dahinter ein paar Eulen saßen, fiel ihm schlagartig ein, was heute für ein Tag war, nämlich sein Geburtstag, der vor ein paar Minuten begonnen. Harry musste bei dem Gedanken, dass er seinen eigenen Geburtstag vergessen hatte, grinsen und öffnete sofort das Fenster, um die Eulen herein zu lassen. Die Eulen brachten ihm Geschenke und Briefe von seinen Freunden, die er freudig begann auszupacken bzw. zu lesen.  
  
Das erste Geschenk, das er auspackte, kam von Hermione. Es war (natürlich) ein Buch, über magische Sportarten, größtenteils über Quidditch, aber auch andere Sportarten, die er bisher noch nicht kannte. Ein leichtes Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Bücher über Quidditch mochte er schon immer und dass hier auch noch andere Sportarten vermerkt waren, freute ihn um so mehr. Den Brief, den Hermione beigelegt hatte, überflog er schnell, es war ein Kurzbericht über ihren Urlaub und andere Dinge, doch Harry wollte sich die Briefe später genauer durchlesen, er war gerade in einer Auspack-Laune und griff sich daher das nächste Geschenk. Das nächste Geschenk war von Hagrid, es waren mal wieder seine selbstgebackenen Kekse, doch diesmal waren sie, wie Harry feststellte, genießbarer als sonst. 'Komisch, hat er mal ein anderes Rezept ausprobiert?' überlegte sich Harry und begann wieder zu grinsen. Daraufhin nahm er sich das nächste Geschenk, welches von Ron zu sein schien. Es waren einige Süßigkeiten und eine Art Tasche, die wohl dafür geeignet war einen Besen sicher zu transportieren. 'Schade das mein Feuerblitz zur Zeit weggeschlossen ist, ich würde gerne mal ausprobieren, ob er hier rein passt' dachte sich Harry und griff nach Rons Brief. Doch als er ihn überflogen hatte, beschloss er ihn noch mal zu lesen, nur diesmal gründlicher:  
  
"Hallo Harry. Na konntest du dich erholen bei deinen Verwandten? Wohl eher nicht. Aber ich muss ehrlich sagen, erholsam war es hier die letzten Wochen auch nicht. Dad und Percy sind dauernd im Ministerium und erzählen uns leider nicht alles, was sie dort erfahren. Kannst dir ja vorstellen, dass die Stimmung bei uns doch etwas gespannt ist. Selbst Fred und George sind manchmal ernster, als man es von ihnen gewohnt ist, obwohl sie mich sehr erstaunt haben, als sie mir einen neuen Festumhang gekauft haben. Den Grund dafür haben sie mir immer noch nicht genannt. Immer wenn ich sie darauf anspreche, reagieren sie so abweisend, teilweise erkenne ich meine Brüder gar nicht mehr wieder. Am seltsamsten verhält sich aber Ginny. Die meiste Zeit hält sie sich in ihrem Zimmer auf und lässt sich manchmal stundenlang nicht mehr blicken. Scheinbar haben sie die letzten Wochen sehr mitgenommen, denn ihre Augen sind häufig gerötet, sie muss wohl häufiger geweint haben. Sie macht sich fast noch mehr Sorgen als Mum und na ja du kennst Mum, sie macht sich schon ungewöhnlich viel Sorgen um dich, das tat sie schon die letzten Jahre, wo es noch ruhiger war. Aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das jemand übertreffen könnte. Ginny scheint dich immer noch sehr zu mögen. Ich weiß aber schon, wie wir sie wieder glücklich machen können und dich nebenbei auch, denn ich hab gestern ein Gespräch meiner Eltern zufällig mithören können, in dem besprochen wurde, dass du in Kürze zu uns kommen kannst. Ich freue mich jetzt schon auf Ginnys Reaktion, wenn sie davon erfährt. Hermione wird wohl aber nicht kommen, sie ist ja noch einige Tage in Italien, aber ich denke, dass wir sie kurz vor Schulbeginn in der Winkelgasse wiedersehen werden. Bin mal auf ihren jährlichen Urlaubsbericht gespannt.  
  
Ich hoffe, du kannst noch ein paar Tage bei deinen Verwandten aushalten, ich bin aber sicher, dass du nicht mehr lange warten musst, bis du von ihnen weg kannst. Vielleicht wird dann auch hier endlich die Stimmung wieder etwas besser, wenn du bei uns bist.  
  
Also meld dich, falls du wieder Ärger mit deinen Verwandten haben solltest, damit wir dich im Notfall schon früher holen können.  
  
Bis dann  
  
Ron  
  
P.S.: Hast du schon was neues von Schnuffel gehört? Bisher hab ich jedenfalls nicht gehört, dass er geschnappt worden sei. Scheint so, dass er noch frei ist."  
  
Harry wandte seinen Blick vom Brief und starrte ins Zimmer. Am liebsten hätte er einen Luftsprung gemacht, doch er unterließ es, weil er keinen Krach machen wollte. 'Endlich weg von hier', dachte er, 'Bald bin ich endlich wieder im Fuchsbau, keine meckernden Verwandten mehr, nur noch umgeben von Menschen, die ich mag.' Trotz aller Vorsicht keinen Krach zu machen, konnte Harry es nicht unterlassen, eine Art Siegerpose zu machen und mit einer jubelnden Haltung durch sein Zimmer zu wandeln.  
  
Doch irgendwann hatte er sich wieder beruhigt und setzte sich wieder auf sein Bett, nahm noch einmal den Brief und las ihn abermals durch. Aber anstatt wieder euphorisch zu reagieren, wurde er etwas nachdenklich, als er über den Absatz, der Ginny betraf, stolperte. Bedeutete er ihr so viel, wie Ron es beschrieben hatte? Harry konnte sich das fast nicht vorstellen, schließlich hat er im letzen Jahr kaum etwas davon bemerkt. Das konnte aber auch daran liegen, dass er letztes Jahr seine Gedanken häufig woanders hatte. Gründe dafür gab es genug. Erst die Ereignisse bei der Weltmeisterschaft, dann war das ganze Jahr über dieser Rummel ums Trimagische Turnier, zudem kam noch der Weihnachtsball, wo er seine Augen ja eher bei Cho Chang hatte und zum Schluss die Ereignisse bei der dritten Aufgabe. Aber obwohl ihm genug Gründe einfielen, fühlte er sich doch etwas miserabel bei dem Gedanken, Ginny so wenig Beachtung geschenkt zu haben, vor allem wenn das wahr sein sollte, dass er ihr was bedeutete. Er versuchte sich ein Bild von Ginny zu machen, was ihm aber nicht so recht gelingen wollte. Er schüttelte einmal kurz den Kopf und beschloss, Ginny in Zukunft mehr Beachtung zu schenken, vielleicht kann sie das wenigstens wieder aufheitern. Ihm gefiel der Gedanken, dass jemand wegen ihm unglücklich ist, nämlich überhaupt nicht und jemand wie Ginny, die schon genug ertragen musste in ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts, verdiente es einfach glücklich zu sein. Zufrieden über seinen Beschluss schenkte er nun seine Aufmerksamkeit den Eulen, die ihm die Geschenke brachten und ihn die ganze Zeit interessiert beobachten. Er gab ihnen allen etwas zur Stärkung, worauf alle glücklich schuhuten und bis auf Hedwig sich wieder auf den Weg nach draußen machten. Harry nahm daraufhin sich noch mal alle Briefe vor, darunter auch der jährliche Brief von Hogwarts, laß sich alle noch mal durch und ging nach einer Weile dann schlafen. 


	3. Das Leben geht weiter

Das Leben geht weiter  
  
Die nächsten drei Tage gingen schnell an Harry vorbei, er bemerkte gar nicht, wie die Zeit voranschritt. Er freute sich einfach zu sehr auf den Fuchsbau, achtete aber durchaus darauf seine Freude nicht öffentlich zu zeigen, schließlich könnte es üble Folgen haben, denn die Dursleys konnten einen glücklichen Harry noch weniger ausstehen als wenn er unglücklich wäre. Seine Koffer hatte Harry für den Notfall schon gepackt zumindest das, was nicht weggesperrt war. Am vierten Abend nach seinem Geburtstag kam endlich die erhoffte Nachricht von Ron, welche besagte, dass er am nächsten Tag um 11 Uhr vormittags abgeholt werde. Wieder konnte er seine euphorische Stimmung kaum unterdrücken. Er blickte auf seine Uhr: 10 Uhr abends. Also nur noch 13 Stunden in dieser "Hölle", bis er endlich hier weg konnte, bis er endlich wieder anfangen konnte zu leben und, was ihm am wichtigsten erschien, bis er endlich seine Freunde wiedersehen konnte.  
  
'Wie sie mich diesmal wohl abholen?' fragte sich Harry, 'Noch mal durch den Kamin kommen sie bestimmt nicht.' Bei den Erinnerungen an das letzte Jahr konnte Harry sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. 'Und mit dem Auto werden die mich bestimmt auch nicht abholen, das wird nämlich schwer, weil sie gar keines mehr besitzen. Hmm, also wie dann?' Harry begann zu grübeln. 'Na ja ist ja auch egal, die werden sicherlich eine Möglichkeit finden.'  
  
Während Harry noch ein wenig nachdachte, vor allem über die Weasleys und den Fuchsbau, kam ihm in den Sinn, dass er schon längere Zeit nichts über Sirius gehört hatte, was ja eine der Fragen Rons war, ob dies der Fall sei. Doch in seiner damaligen Euphorie hat er das nicht weiter beachtet. Jetzt allerdings fiel ihm auf, dass er, seitdem Professor Dumbledore Sirius damals weggeschickt hatte, kein weiteres Lebenszeichen von ihm gehört hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das als gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen deuten solle. Obwohl, wenn ihm wirklich was zugestoßen wäre, dann hätte sich Professor Dumbledore schon längst bei ihm gemeldet, redete Harry sich ein. Sich selber zufrieden gestellt machte sich Harry an einen noch unvollständigen Aufsatz, den er noch schreiben musste und unbedingt heute noch beenden wollte, da er nicht damit rechnete, im Fuchsbau genug Zeit dafür zu finden.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry recht früh auf. Schon um 7 Uhr öffnete er die Augen, als er aber die Uhrzeit realisierte, fluchte er leise, denn das bedeutete, dass er noch vier Stunden warten musste. So blieb er noch eine Stunde ungeduldig im Bett liegen, bis es an der Tür klopfte, obwohl hämmerte ein besserer Ausdruck wäre, und eine leicht genervte Stimme, die Harry Tante Petunia zuordnete, ihm befahl, das Frühstück herzurichten. Widerwillig fügte sich Harry seinem Schicksal, stand auf und ging nach unten, um eben Befohlenes zu bewerkstelligen. Unten angekommen wurde er sogleich von seinem Onkel Vernon angenurrt, dass er ihm den Kaffee bringen soll. Als Harry gerade dabei war den Kaffee einzuschenken, fragte er so ganz beiläufig: "Ach Onkel Vernon, kannst du gleich mal den Schrank aufschließen, wo meinen Sachen drin sind? Ich wird in ein paar Stunden nämlich abgeholt und wollte bis dahin schon mal alles gepackt haben."  
  
Onkel Vernons Gesicht wurde mit einmal blasser. "Diese ... diese...," er atmete tief ein, "...dieses abnormale Pack wird doch nicht schon wieder hier auftauchen?"  
  
Harry nickte: "Doch!" war seine schlichte Antwort.  
  
"Und wie gedenken sie hier zu erscheinen? Doch nicht wieder durch den Kamin? Wenn ja können sie diesmal vor Platzmangel ersticken, noch mal entfernst du die Bretter vom Kamin nicht."  
  
"Ich denke nicht, dass sie den gleichen Fehler noch mal machen werden. Sie werden bestimmt einen anderen Weg wählen und sei unbesorgt, sie werden keine Methode wählen, die ungewöhnlich in Augen Außenstehender erscheint, schließlich versuchen wir unsere Welt vor der Muggelwelt geheim zu halten." Beim Wort Muggelwelt hätte sich Harry am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen, doch Onkel Vernon schien nicht weiter darauf einzugehen.  
  
"So denkst du? Ich will es für dich hoffen. Sollte aber auch nur die kleinste Abnormalität zu sehen sein, dann wage es nicht noch mal vor meine Augen zu treten. Haben wir uns verstanden?" fragte er in einem recht ärgerlichen Ton.  
  
Harry nickte wieder nur, setzte sich an den Tisch und verschlang sein sehr mageres Frühstück. Zu seinem Erstaunen schloss ihm Onkel Vernon nach dem Frühstück wirklich den Schrank auf, so dass Harry auch den Rest seiner Sachen einpacken konnte, wobei er gleich mal die Besentasche, das Geschenk von Ron, ausprobieren konnte, welche optimal für seinen Feuerblitz war.  
  
11 Uhr näherte sich langsam, viel zu langsam wie es Harry erschien, doch irgendwann sprang die Uhr im Wohnzimmer auf Punkt 11 und sogleich klingelte es auch an der Tür. Onkel Vernon, der diesmal darauf verzichtete einen Anzug anzuziehen, um Eindruck zu schinden, er beschloss dieses Abnormale Pack diesmal einfach zu ignorieren, guckte Harry mit einem Blick an, der ihm zeigen soll, dass er zusehen solle, um so schnell wie möglich hier zu verschwinden. Sofort sprang Harry auf und ging zu Tür, welche er auch öffnete.  
  
"Percy. Ähm, Hallo." Harry war doch etwas erstaunt, als er sah, wer ihn abholte.  
  
"Hallo Harry. Schön dich zu sehen. Bist du bereit? Ich wurde angewiesen so schnell wie möglich mit dir zurück zu kehren," sagte Percy in seiner wie immer korrekten und formalen Art und Weise.  
  
"Ja wir können sofort los," sagte Harry und holte darauf seine Koffer und den Käfig mit Hedwig.  
  
"Moment," sagte Percy, trat ein und schloss die Tür, "wegen deines Gepäcks..." er zog seinen Zauberstab, murmelte einen Zauberspruch, worauf sich das Gebäck einschließlich des Käfigs verkleinerte und er die einzelne Gepäckstücke in eine kleine Tasche tun konnte. Harry schaute sofort zur Tür, die ins Wohnzimmer führte und hoffte, dass Onkel Vernon jetzt nicht erschien, schließlich mochte dieser es überhaupt nicht, wenn in seinem Haus gezaubert wurde. Aber zu Harrys Glück ließ dieser sich nicht blicken.  
  
"OK lass uns los," sagte Percy und öffnete die Tür. Harry folgte Percy nach draußen und die beiden gingen einige Straßen weiter. Irgendwann hielt Percy vor einer Seitengasse an, schaute sich um und deutete Harry ihm schnell zu folgen. Kurz darauf fanden sich beide in dieser Seitengasse wieder. Percy begann in einer kleinen Holzkiste rumzuwühlen.  
  
"Ah da ist er ja. Harry, du kennst doch sicherlich Portschlüssel?" Harry nickte. "Dieser wird sich in genau zwei Minuten aktivieren, er wird uns ein paar Meter vom Fuchsbau entfernt transportieren."  
  
Sie warteten eine kleine Weile bis Percy sagte: "Noch ein paar Sekunden, dann beide gleichzeitig anfassen." Harry zuckte zusammen, ihm kam urplötzlich die Szene im Labyrinth wieder in den Kopf, auch da wollten Cedric und er den Pokal gleichzeitig anfassen, was besonders für Cedric fatale Folgen hatte. Harry wurde blass und rührte sich kein bisschen, auch nicht als Percy begann von drei rückwärts zu zählen. Doch zu seinem Glück bemerkte Percy das und brach ab: "Harry alles in Ordnung?" Harry erwachte aus seiner Starre und wurde wieder Herr seiner Sinne: "Ja es ist nichts, lass uns los!"  
  
"OK bereit? Gut. Drei, zwei, eins, LOS"  
  
Beide griffen nach dem Portschlüssel, der diesmal ein alte Konservenbüchse war. Doch da Harry wusste, wie sich eine Reise mit einem Portschlüssel anfühlt, war er diesmal etwas vorbereiteter und so fand er sich einen Augenblick später auf einer Wiese wieder, die ihm nicht fremd erschien, denn es war eine Wiese, die er schon früher vom Fuchsbau aus gesehen hatte. Er wollte sich gerade umschauen, als er Percys Stimmer vernahm: "Komm Harry, da vorne ist der Fuchsbau, ein paar Schritte haben wir noch zu laufen."  
  
Harry folgte Percy wieder und sie gingen gemeinsam zum Fuchsbau  
  
***  
  
Ginny konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Hatte sie ihren Vater eben richtig verstanden? Harry kommt morgen in den Fuchsbau? Wie ist es ihm in den Ferien bei seinen Verwandten ergangen? Oh mein Gott. Ginnys Kopf war auf einmal so leer, aber irgendwie doch gefüllt mit unzähligen Gedanken, ungeordnet und verwirrend. Sie konnte nicht mehr klar denken, sie starrte verwirrt umher. Zu ihrem Glück hatte sie es schon in ihr Zimmer geschafft und war deshalb von fragenden Blicken ihrer Brüder und Eltern verschont.  
  
Wieder kam ihr diese grünen Augen in den Kopf und sie versuchte angestrengt die Augen mit Leben zu füllen. Sie hoffte, dass diese Augen in der Realität wieder mit Leben gefüllt sind. Sie hoffte..  
  
Ja, Hoffnung, sie hoffte, dass sie ihn morgen endlich wieder lachen sehen würde, sie wünschte es sich so sehr, ihn glücklich sehen, es gab nichts anderes was sie sich wünschte, was würde sie nicht alles dafür geben. Sie konnte sich es nicht erklären, aber auf einmal war sie sich so sicher wie noch nie, dass sie morgen einen glücklichen Harry sehen würde. Langsam füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen, es waren Freudentränen. Einen glücklichen Harry, diese Vorstellung verursachte in ihr eine unbeschreibliche Freude, welche sich in Freudentränen ausdrückte. In ihrer unbeschreiblichen Freude gelang es ihr dann endlich, sie schaffte es den grünen Augen, die in ihrem Kopf schwirrten, Leben einzuflößen.  
  
Ginny begann zu träumen...  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war Ginny so aufgeregt wie lange nicht mehr. Ungeduldig wartete sie in ihrem Zimmer bis Percy endlich aufbrach, um Harry abzuholen, doch irgendwann hielt sie die Warterei nicht mehr aus. Sie ging nach draußen und begann nervös immer wieder ums Haus zu laufen. Sie konnte es einfach nicht mehr abwarten. Nach unzähligen Umrundungen erschien auch der Rest der Familie, bis auf Mr. Weasley, der im Ministerium war. Ron, Fred, George und Mrs. Weasley gesellten sich zu ihr nach draußen, denn es war kurz nach 11, Percy musste also jeden Moment mit Harry wieder zurückkehren.  
  
Plötzlich sagte Ron: "Ich glaub dahinten kommen sie."  
  
Ginny zuckte zusammen und schaute in die Richtung, in die Ron zeigte. Tatsächlich, da kamen zwei Personen auf den Fuchsbau zu. Der eine war unverkennbar Percy, das erkannte sie an den roten Haaren, und die andere Person konnte nur Harry sein. Von dem Moment an war es Ginny unmöglich sich zu rühren.  
  
***  
  
"Wie du siehst erwarten dich schon alle," sagte Percy. Harry grinste. Seine Laune wurde jede Sekunde besser. Kurz darauf konnte er alle Mitglieder der Weasleys erkennen. Als sie den Garten betraten, kam Mrs. Weasley schon auf ihn zugerannt und nahm ihn auch sofort in den Arm: "Harry, Gott sei Dank geht es dir gut. Du glaubst gar nicht, welche Sorgen wir uns um dich gemacht haben.  
  
Harry, der darauf achtete, dass Mrs. Weasley ihn nicht erdrückte, musste leicht grinsen. Irgendwie hatte er diese Worte von ihr erwartet. Aber er machte ihr deswegen keinen Vorwurf. Jemand der sieben Kinder groß zieht, macht sich halt um alles und jeden Sorgen.  
  
"Mum, nun lass ihn doch mal wieder aus deiner Umklammerung, sonst bekommt er keine Luft mehr," hörte Harry Fred im Hintergrund sagen.  
  
"Genau, nachher hat sich Percy noch umsonst die Mühe gemacht ihn abzuholen und du weißt doch, wie ungern Percy Zeit verschwendet," ergänzte George, worauf dieser einen missbilligenden Blick von Percy kassierte.  
  
Mrs. Weasley lockerte kurz darauf ihre Umarmung und ließ den Rest der Familie Harry begrüßen.  
  
"Na Alter, wie geht's?" fragte Ron und klopfte ihm auf die Schultern. Fred und George traten auch zu ihnen und taten es Ron gleich. Nachdem einige nette Worte ausgetauscht wurden, begaben sich alle in Richtung Haus. Auf dem Weg dorthin trafen sie auf eine immer noch nicht sich rührende Ginny.  
  
Harry blieb kurz vor ihr stehen, schaute ihr in Gesicht und sagte dann mit einem Lächeln: "Hallo, Ginny."  
  
Ginnys Kopf begann darauf wie wild zu arbeiten, als sie sein Lächeln war. Es war kein gespieltes oder gezwungenes Lächeln. Es war ein ehrliches Lächeln, dass sein Freude ausdrückte und dieses Lächeln galt ihr. Wieder füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen. Und mit einem Mal konnte sie sich wieder rühren. Im nächsten Augenblick fand sie sich Harry ganz nahe wieder. Sie hatte ihr Arme um Harrys Hals geworfen, zog sich soweit wie es nur ging an ihn ran und begann leise in seine Schulter zu weinen.  
  
Harry war natürlich sehr überrascht von Ginnys Aktion, aber er zögerte nicht lange bis er ihre Umarmung erwiderte und seine Arme um sie schloss. Es war irgendwie eine ganz andere Umarmung als bei Mrs. Weasley empfand Harry. Während er bei diesen Umarmung immer die mütterlichen Sorgen in ihr spürte, auch wenn sie gar nicht seine Mutter war, war Ginnys Umarmung etwas ganz anderes. Er spürte eine Zuneigung, die von Ginny ausging, die er noch nie vorher zu spüren bekam und irgendwie gefiel es ihm.  
  
Sie standen einige Sekunden nun da, der Rest der Weasleys beobachtete die Szenerie, sagte aber nichts, selbst Fred und George unterließen jeden Kommentar. Dann begann sich Ginny sich langsam etwas zu lösen und auch wenn ihre Augen noch mit Tränen gefüllt waren, konnte sie wieder das Lächeln in Harrys Gesicht erkennen. Auch sie begann zu lächeln. Sie versuchte etwas zu sagen, aber sie brachte nur ein: "Hallo, Harry," heraus.  
  
Langsam lösten sich beide aus der Umarmung, wobei Harry noch mal leicht ihre Hand drückte.  
  
Nun meldete sich Mrs. Weasley wieder zu Wort: "Harry, du hast doch sicherlich Hunger, bestimmt hast du wieder zu wenig zu essen bekommen bei deinen Verwandten. Am besten du bringst erst einmal dein Gepäck in Rons Zimmer. Percy? Du hast doch noch sein Gepäck, oder?"  
  
Percy nickte und allmählich begaben sich alle langsam ins Haus. Auch Harry, nachdem er Ginny noch mal in die Augen blickte, betrat den Fuchsbau und dachte dabei: 'Endlich, mein Leben geht weiter.' 


	4. Der Stimmungswandler

So hier ist das vierte Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Viel Spaß damit!  
  
  
  
Der Stimmungswandler  
  
Harry und Ron saßen später am Abend noch in Rons Zimmer. Harry war froh jetzt endlich ausspannen zu können. Den ganzen Tag über wuselten allerlei Menschen, vornehmlich Mrs. Weasley, um ihm herum und als Krönung gesellte sich kurz vor dem Abendessen auch noch Mr. Weasley hinzu, der ihm mal wieder massenhaft Fragen über Muggeldinge stellte.  
  
So war es kein Wunder, dass Harry, als Ron die Zimmertür geschlossen hatte, sich wie ein nasser Sack auf sein Bett, dass in Rons Zimmer für ihn gestellt wurde, fallen ließ und erst einmal ruhig durchatmete.  
  
Ron, der dieses Schauspiel mit verfolgt hatte, setzte sich auch auf sein Bett und fragte nach einer Weile: "Na das war kein schlechter Auftritt von Ginny heute morgen oder was meinst du?" Dabei setzte er ein leichtes Grinsen auf.  
  
Harry setzte sich ein wenig auf, blickte zu Ron hinüber, entdeckte sein Grinsen, doch bevor er antworten konnte fuhr Ron fort: "Und wenn ich mich nicht täusche, hast du die Situation ja auch genossen." Das Grinsen wurde immer größer. Doch anstatt zu antworten, begann auch Harry nun zu grinsen, konnte aber es nicht vermeiden, dass sein Gesicht eine leicht rötliche Farbe annahm.  
  
Doch Ron ging nicht darauf ein und sagte mit etwas ernsterer Stimme: "Aber hast du sie mal den Tag über beobachtet? Sie hielt sich zwar meistens nur im Hintergrund auf, doch wenn man sie mal zu Gesicht bekam, konnte man genau erkennen, wie glücklich sie aussah. Man könnte meinen, sie hätte die letzten Tage mit einem Schlag vergessen, wo sie nicht wirklich gut, ja sogar krank aussah." Harry horchte auf. "Ich hab dir ja geschrieben, wie sie sich in den letzten Tagen und Wochen verhalten hat."  
  
Harry nickte: "Das schon, aber du hast nicht erzählt, dass sie krank war."  
  
"Na ja sie war auch nicht wirklich krank, also sie hatte kein Fieber oder ähnliches, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck, den sie hatte, ließ das häufig vermuten. Verstärkt wurde dies besonders durch ihre geröteten Augen. Ein paar mal konnte ich, wenn ich an ihrem Zimmer vorbei ging, sie schluchzen hören. Aber ich wagte es nicht hinein zu gehen, ich hätte auch kaum gewusst, was ich hätte sagen sollen."  
  
Harry mit leicht gesenktem Kopf: "Oha und ich dachte mir ginge es schlecht in den letzten Wochen."  
  
Ron sagte für kurze Zeit nichts, sprach dann aber mit etwas leiserer Stimme: "Du hattest ja aber allen Grund dazu, dass du dich...," kurze Pause, doch bevor Ron fortfahren konnte, unterbrach ihn Harry: "...mies, schuldig fühlst, wolltest du das sagen?" Ron nickte nur. "Ja einen Grund hatte, schließlich bin ich Schuld, dass Cedric sterben musste. Und versuch mir jetzt nicht einreden zu wollen, ich sei nicht Schuld, weil das ja schließlich niemand wissen konnte, dass der Pokal ein Portschlüssel war. Zumindest eine Teilschuld habe ich und dagegen kann niemand was sagen, ich will über das Schuldthema nicht mehr diskutieren. Aber mittlerweile kann ich etwas mit der Schuld leben, es hat schließlich keinen Sinn, mir die ganze Zeit nur Vorwürfe zu machen. Wenn Voldemort," Ron zuckte zusammen, "sich wieder zeigt, und das wird er ganz bestimmt, um es wieder zu versuchen mich zu töten, muss ich schließlich klaren Kopfes sein."  
  
Eine Zeitlang sagten beide nichts. Dann unterbrach Harry die Stille: "Da hast geschrieben, dass du einen neuen Festumhang bekommen hast. Zeig doch mal!"  
  
Ron, der gemerkt hat, dass das andere Thema vorerst beendet war, stand auf und holte den Festumhang hervor. Er hatte Ähnlichkeit mit Harrys Festumhang, nur die Farbe war nicht grün sondern dunkelblau.  
  
"Na also, der sieht doch recht passabel aus, eine Blamage wie letztes Jahr bleibt dir wenigstens erspart," sagte Harry und musterte dabei den Umhang.  
  
"Ich glaub ein zweites Mal hätte ich diesen anderen Fummel nicht angezogen. Aber mit dem hier kann man sich durchaus sehen lassen. Echt eine nette Geste von Fred und George, auch wenn ich noch nicht weiß, warum sie mir den geschenkt haben, schließlich war dazu kein Anlass."  
  
Harry, der natürlich wusste, warum Fred und George ihm den geschenkt hatten, kramte, um nicht weiter auf dieser Frage herum zu reiten, in seiner Tasche, holte seinen eigenen Festumhang hervor und zog ihn an. Dabei grinste er Ron an und sagte: "Also den gleichen Schnitt haben die Umhänge ja. Was meinst du, passen die Farben gut zueinander?"  
  
Ron zog seinen auch an und die beiden stellten sich nebeneinander vor den Spiegel. "Hmm, grün und dunkelblau, ich weiß nicht, ich glaub es gibt bestimmt bessere Farbkombinationen."  
  
"Mag sein, aber richtig Ahnung hab ich davon nicht wirklich, wir bräuchten jetzt jemanden, der die hat." Harry schaute noch mal beide Umhänge an. Plötzlich hörte er Schritte vor der Tür. Neugierig ging er schnell zur Tür, öffnete sie und schaute nach wer da gerade vorbeigegangen war. "Hey Ginny." Ginny blieb stehen und drehte sich um. "Kannst du mal kurz kommen?" Ginny nickte und betrat Rons Zimmer.  
  
"Ich wette, du hast davon mehr Ahnung als wir. Was hältst du von der Farbkombination?" Ron und Harry stellt sich wieder nebeneinander. Doch anstatt eine Antwort zu geben, begann Ginny erst einmal zu kichern. Die beiden Jungs schauten sich an und wie auf Stichwort begannen beide mit der Schulter zu zucken.  
  
Doch Ginny hatte sich schnell gefangen. "Also an eurer Stelle würde ich nicht als Duo auftreten, ich finde jedenfalls nicht, dass das gut zusammenpasst."  
  
"Siehst du? Hab ich doch gesagt, aber nein, du wolltest ja nicht auf mich hören und lieber eine "Expertenmeinung" hören," sagte Ron mit gespielt empörter Stimme zu Harry und versuchte einen verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck zu zeigen, was ihm aber etwas misslang und dann beschloss wieder zum Grinsen zurück zu kehren. Harry, der diese missglückte schauspielerische Einlage verfolgt hatte, begann zu lachen, was Ginny ihm gleichtat. Und als sie Harry, der sich mittlerweile hingesetzt hatte, ins lachende Gesicht blickte, hellte sich ihre Miene noch mehr auf. Sie war wieder kurz den Tränen nahe, konnte diese aber gerade noch zurückhalten. Schließlich wollte sie ja nicht, dass Harry sie immer weinen sieht, wenn sie in der Nähe ist.  
  
Einen Augenblick später trafen sich ihre Blicke. Es waren die Blicke zweier sich anlächelnder und anstrahlender Menschen. Ihr Lachen verstummte etwas, aber die Gesichtsausdrücke änderten sich nicht.  
  
Ginny war die erste, die sich wieder fing, als sie bemerkte, dass sie schon einige Augenblicke regungslos dastanden bzw. dasaßen. Sie errötete leicht und sagte dann: "Also ich geh dann mal wieder oder geht eure "Modenschau" noch weiter?" Sie grinste dabei kurz zu Ron, der sich die Szene zwischen den beiden in aller Ruhe angeschaut hat.  
  
"Nein, ich denke die Vorstellung ist beendet oder Harry?"  
  
"Denk ich auch," sagte dieser. Er stand auf, zog seine Festumhang aus und verstaute ihn wieder in seinem Koffer. Ron tat es ihm gleich und packte seine Umhang in den Schrank.  
  
"Gute Nacht," hörten die beiden Ginny sagen und drehten sich sogleich um, um ihr auch eine gute Nacht zu wünschen. Kurze Zeit später waren die beiden wieder alleine in Rons Zimmer.  
  
***  
  
Harry konnte das erste Mal seit langem wieder gut schlafen, keine Anzeichen von Alpträumen, die ihm in den letzten Wochen vom Schlafen abhielten. Dementsprechend kam er auch ganz gut gelaunt am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück. Seine Laune wirkte ansteckend, denn auch die anderen hatten ein fröhliches Gesicht aufgesetzt, vor allem Ginny strahlte.  
  
Seine gute Laune hielt auch den Tag über an. Ron und er hatten sich Hermiones Geburtstagsgeschenk an Harry etwas näher unter die Lupe genommen und Ron ließ es sich natürlich nicht nehmen, ausgiebig über die anderen Sportarten der Zaubererwelt zu erzählen. Am Nachmittag dann wollte Harry dann einige dieser Sportarten auch in der Praxis kennenlernen.  
  
Doch auch der schönste Tag ging irgendwann mal zu Ende. Beim Abendessen musste Harry feststellen, dass Mr. Weasley und Percy doch sehr ernst schauten, aber er unterließ es nachzufragen, ob etwas nicht in Ordnung sei.  
  
Irgendwann kam denn Percy raus mit der Sprache: "Harry es wird dich sicherlich interessieren. Heute nachmittag wurde Sirius Black in Begleitung einiger nicht identifizierten Personen gesichtet." Harrys Laune verschlechterte sich von einer Sekunde zur anderen, er wurde regelrecht blass.  
  
"Es waren wohl Todesesser bei ihm," ergänzte Mr. Weasley und guckte Harry leicht besorgt an.  
  
"Ich bitte dich, Dad, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich das Du-weißt-schon-wer wieder aufgetaucht ist und mit ihm neue Todesesser erschienen sind?" fragte Percy seinen Vater etwas entsetzt.  
  
"Erstens: Ja ich glaube, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer wieder zurückgekehrt ist. Und zweitens: Du-weißt-schon-wer braucht keine neuen Todesesser, die alten, denen man damals nichts nachweisen konnte, sind einfach zurückgekehrt."  
  
Harry achtete nicht auf die Diskussion, die Percy und Mr. Weasley führten, er war damit beschäftigt, seine Gedanken zu sammeln. Dabei merkte er fast nicht, wie ihm ein leises "Sirius" entwich.  
  
Percy und Mr. Weasley hielten inne und Percy wandte sich wieder zu Harry: "Was euch bestimmt auch interessieren wird, Professor Lupin war auch dort anwesend. Ich vermute mal, dass Sirius Black damit weitermachen wollte, womit er damals aufgehört hatte, nämlich seine ehemals besten Freunde zu beseitigen. Aber zum Glück ist es ihm nicht gelungen, Professor Lupin blieb unversehrt. Nur befürchte ich, dass er in Zukunft sehr in Gefahr sein wird."  
  
Am liebsten hätte Harry Percy mitten ins Gesicht geschrien, wie sehr er falsch lag, doch er besann sich, als ihm einfiel, dass er ja gar nicht die Wahrheit kannte. Wusste Mr. Weasley sie? Hat ihm seine Frau alles erzählt, was sie wusste, dass Sirius unschuldig war?  
  
Harry stand auf, verließ den Raum und begab sich Richtung Garten. Dabei ließ er eine zum Teil verwirrte Familie Weasley am Esstisch zurück. 


	5. Wahrheiten und Entwarnung

Nun hab ich es endlich fertig geschafft, das 5te Kapitel. Falls ich bei den Wahrheiten (erster Teil des Kapitels) irgendetwas falsch wiedergegeben habe, so macht mich doch bitte darauf aufmerksam. Danke  
  
****  
  
Wahrheiten und Entwarnung  
  
Die Weasleys reagierten auf Harrys plötzlichen Aufbruch unterschiedlich. Ron, Mrs. Weasley und auch Mr. Weasley, die alle die Wahrheit um Sirius kannten (Mr. Weasley wurde tatsächlich von seiner Frau aufgeklärt), verstanden natürlich, dass Harry sich Sorgen um Sirius machte. Die Zwillinge wunderten sich natürlich über seine Reaktion, aber kümmerten sich nicht weiter drum. Percy hielt das Ganze einfach für eine Trotzreaktion, die seine Angst vor Sirius Black ausdrückte.  
  
Ginny allerdings wusste nicht so recht, was sie davon halten sollte. Lag es wirklich daran, dass er Angst hatte? Dass zu all dem Ärger, der letztes Schuljahr stattfand, nun auch wieder Sirius Black sich zeigte, fand sie zwar auch sehr beunruhigend, aber eine potentielle Gefahr ging doch auch schon letztes Jahr von ihm aus.  
  
Leicht in Gedanken versunken merkte sie gar nicht, wie sie ihre Schritte Richtung Garten lenkte. Als sie aufblickte, sah sie Harry auf der Gartenbank sitzen. Hatte er sie schon bemerkt? Gerade als Ginny wieder umdrehen wollte, hörte sie Harry sagen: "Hallo Ginny."  
  
Anstatt nun wegzugehen, setzte sie sich neben ihn auf die Bank. Eine Zeitlang saßen die beiden schweigend da. Mehrere Mal drehte sie sich zu ihm und wollte etwas sagen, brachte aber keinen Ton heraus und drehte sich daher immer wieder weg. Harry selbst starrte nur vor sich hin.  
  
Irgendwann überwand sich Ginny und fragte: "Hast ..." kurze Pause, "hast du Angst, Harry?" Es folgte wieder eine kurze Schweigepause. Ginny fragte sich, ob er sie nicht gehört habe, denn sehr laut hatte sie schließlich nicht gesprochen. Doch gerade als sie erneut fragen wollte, sagte Harry plötzlich: "Ja die hab ich."  
  
"Harry, auch wenn man es dir schon sehr häufig gesagt hat, hier bei uns bist du sicher vor ihm und in Hogwarts sowieso. Da gibt es genügend Leute, die auf dich aufpassen können," versuchte Ginny ihm Mut zu machen.  
  
Harry drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr, blickte ihr in die Augen und sagte mit einer etwas verzweifelnder Stimme: "Ginny, es nicht die Angst vor ihm, ich habe Angst um ihn."  
  
Nun war Ginny endgültig verwirrt. Was hatte er da gerade gesagt? Er hat Angst um ihn? Angst um den Mann, der seine Eltern verraten hat? Angst um den Mann, der versucht hatte ihn zu töten? Irgend etwas stimmte hier hinten und vorne nicht. Sie blickte ihn fragend an, doch er hatte seinen Kopf schon wieder weggedreht.  
  
"Ginny?" hörte sie ihn fragen. "Glaubst du eigentlich an die Rückkehr Voldemorts?" Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung zuckte sie nicht zusammen. Sie überlegte kurz und antwortete dann: "Manchmal weiß ich nicht, was ich glauben soll, aber die Tatsache, dass so viele Menschen, denen ich vertraue, wie meinem Dad, Professor Dumbledore und auch dir, daran glauben, hat mich davon überzeugt, dass er zurückgekehrt ist."  
  
"Hmm, dann glaub ich, sollte ich dir einige wichtige Dinge erzählen," er holte kurz Luft, dann sprach er weiter. Er begann ihr davon zu erzählen, dass sein Vater und Sirius in Hogwarts Freunde waren, dass Peter Pettigrew und ihr alter Lehrer Remus Lupin auch zu ihren Freunden gehörten, was die vier nach der Schule gemacht haben. Als er ihr erzählte, dass Sirius sein Pate sei, erschrak sie leicht, ließ ihn aber fortfahren. Harry erzählte ihr von dem Fidelius-Zauber, von Sirius' geplantem Bluff, von dem Verrat Peters und wie die Szene mit der Explosion, wo einige Muggel starben, wirklich ablief. Zum Schluss erzählte er ihr, wie er mit Ron und Hermione in ihrem dritten Schuljahr all diese Wahrheiten herausgefunden hat, wobei Ginny leicht zu zittern begann, als sie erfuhr wer Krätze in Wirklichkeit war, dass die Ratte, die jahrelang bei ihnen gewohnt hat, ein Anhänger Voldemorts war.  
  
Irgendwann schwieg Harry, er hatte ihr das wichtigste erzählt und Ginny schaute nun ohne ein Ziel zu suchen in den Garten und versuchte erst einmal alles zu verarbeiten, was Harry ihr da gerade erzählt hatte. Konnte dies alles war sein? War Sirius Black wirklich unschuldig? Die Tatsachen standen doch so eindeutig gegen ihn, da konnte man doch nur denken, dass er schuldig ist. Doch auch Harrys "Version" von dieser ganzen Sache machte sehr viel Sinn, aber was ihr viel wichtiger war, würde Harry sie in einer solch ernsten Angelegenheit belügen? Nein, das würde doch gar nicht zu ihm passen, schließlich hat er ja auch keinen Grund dazu. Oder etwa doch? Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm und schaute ihn fragend an.  
  
"Du glaubst mir noch nicht. Stimmt es?" fragte Harry, der dies bemerkt hatte.  
  
"Um ehrlich zu sein, ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, was ich glauben soll. Was du erzählst hast, klingt zwar alles einleuchtend, aber dennoch kann die andere Wahrheit genauso richtig sein."  
  
"Da hast du Recht. Man brauchte auch bei mir eine Weile, bis man mich von Sirius Unschuld überzeugt hat, wobei bei mir wohl noch verstärkt hinzu kommt, dass er genügend Möglichkeiten hatte mich zu töten. Wäre er schuldig gewesen, hätte er diese bestimmt nicht ungenutzt gelassen. Dies hat mich letztendlich überzeugt, dass er unschuldig ist."  
  
Ginny schaute ihn wieder nachdenklich an, am liebsten würde sie woanders hingucken, doch das misslang ihr, denn auch Harry hatte mittlerweile seinen Blick auf sie gerichtet. Ginny war nun von seinen grünen Augen gefangen, sie kam einfach nicht von ihnen los, so dass sie es auch schnell wieder aufgab, weg zu gucken.  
  
Statt dessen sagte sie: "Ich glaube du hast Recht. Ich war zwar damals nicht dabei, um das genau zu beurteilen, aber ich glaube dir, dass dein Pate unschuldig ist."  
  
Ein leichtes Lächeln machte sich auf Harrys Gesicht breit. "Danke," sagte er nur, dabei griff er nach Ginnys Hand und drückte sie sanft. "Danke," sagte noch mal und konnte beobachten, wie auch in Ginnys Gesicht sich ein Lächeln formte.  
  
Die beiden saßen noch eine Weile auf der Bank, schauten dabei die meiste Zeit in den Garten, sprachen aber kein Wort mehr. Harry hielt währenddessen immer noch Ginnys Hand, was zwar beiden auffiel, aber keiner machte irgendwelche Anstalten, sie zu entziehen.  
  
Dann irgendwann sagte Harry: "Komm lass uns mal wieder rein gehen, die werden sich bestimmt schon wundern, was wir machen." Ginny nickte, obwohl sie lieber weiterhin mit ihm hier draußen sitzen würde. Hier neben ihm, ihre Hand in seiner. Sie seufzte leicht, aber so dass Harry es nicht mitbekam.  
  
Als die beiden standen fragte Ginny plötzlich: "Was meinst du, wo ist Sirius im Moment?" Harry überlegte einen Augenblick, sagte dann aber mit etwas leiserer Stimme: "Ich weiß es nicht, bestimmt haben ihn die Todesesser irgendwohin geschleppt, wo diejenigen, die seine Unschuld kennen, ihn bestimmt nicht finden können. Ich hoffe aber, dass er sich auch diesmal wieder befreien kann, schließlich ist ihm doch schon der Ausbruch aus Askaban gelungen."  
  
"Glaub mir, Harry, ich bin sicher, dass er wieder frei kommen wird." Harry blickte Ginny an und nickte zustimmend. Dann gingen sie gemeinsam ins Haus.  
  
****  
  
Die nächsten vier Tage waren nicht gerade einfach für Harry. Auch wenn er Ginnys Meinung teilte, dass Sirius bestimmt bald wieder sicher ist, blieb dennoch die Angst um ihn. Aber er versuchte diese so gut es geht zu verbergen, schließlich wollte er den Weasleys nicht allzuviel Kummer bereiten, denn sie hatten sich schon vorher so viel um ihn gesorgt, allen voran Mrs. Weasley und Ginny.  
  
Die meiste Zeit gelang es Harry auch, "normal" weiter zu leben, obwohl man schwer sagen kann, ob man diesen Ausdruck überhaupt bei seinem Leben benutzen kann. Nur abends nach dem Abendbrot saß er jedes Mal draußen auf der Bank und starrte vor sich hin, seine Angst konnte man dann deutlich sehen.  
  
Was ihm diese Zeit etwas einfacher machte, war, dass Ginny ihm immer Gesellschaft leistete. Sie setzte sich neben ihm auf die Bank, schaute auch in den Garten, aber blickte auch häufiger mal zu ihm hin. Selten sprachen sie miteinander, aber dennoch genoss Ginny diese Zeit immer, hier neben ihm zu sitzen, zu wissen, dass sie ihm einfach nur durch ihre Anwesenheit helfen konnte, besser mit seiner Angst umzugehen.  
  
Es geschah auch nicht selten, dass Harry ohne es zu merken Ginnys Hand ergriff, als suche er einfach nur Halt und Ginny war unglaublich froh, dass sie ihm diesen Halt geben konnte.  
  
Am vierten Abend gesellte sich Ron zu ihnen, was Ginny etwas missfiel. Aber sie versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Doch Ron durchschaute sie, was wieder ein Grinsen in sein Gesicht beförderte. Als er feststellte, dass Harry und Ginny einfach nur dasaßen, fragte er: "Hey ihr beiden, Fred, George und ich wollten gleich noch mal eine Runde Quidditsch spielen. Möchtet ihr mitkommen?"  
  
Ginny sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. Harry blieb zuerst regungslos sitzen, schüttelte dann aber zu Rons Überraschung auch den Kopf. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, dass Harry, der Quidditsch doch so liebt, darauf verzichtet. Doch er fragte nicht weiter. Statt dessen fragte er vorsichtig: "Macht es dir was aus, wenn ich denn für gleich mir deinen Feuerblitz ausleihe?"  
  
"Nimm ruhig!" sagte Harry nur, worüber sich Ron sehr freute. Dankend verschwand er wieder und im Garten auf der Bank herrschte wieder Schweigen.  
  
Harry blieb an diesem Abend ungewöhnlich lange draußen sitzen. Ginny beunruhigte das etwas. War etwas mit ihm nicht in Ordnung? Sie traute sich aber nicht nachzufragen. Plötzlich erschien eine Eule und flog auf den Garten zu. Harry erblickte sie und stand auf, als ob er sie erwartet hätte. Ginny, deren Hand er noch hielt, tat es ihm gleich und so warteten beide auf die Ankunft der Eule. Als sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte, setzte sie sich auf Harrys Schulter und Harry nahm ihr den Brief ab, den sie bei sich trug.  
  
"Sirius..." flüsterte Harry, als er die Handschrift in dem Brief erkannte. Ginny horchte auf und schaute ihn an. Doch er beachtete sie nicht mehr, sondern begann den Brief zu lesen.  
  
"Lieber Patensohn.  
  
Zuallererst, mir geht es gut und ich bin im Moment in Sicherheit. Doch du fragst dich sicherlich, warum ich dir schreibe. Nun, ich weiß zwar nicht, wie gut du informiert bist, aber ich bin sicher, dass du mitbekommen hast, dass die alten Kämpfer und ich mit Todesessern zusammengestoßen sind. Das war vor ein paar Tagen. Remus, Arabella Figg und ich (natürlich verwandelt) waren gerade dabei Mundungus Fletcher aufzusuchen, als wir von ihnen überrascht wurden. Leider hab ich keine Ahnung, wie die uns gefunden haben. Auf jeden Fall griffen sie uns vier an. Zuerst hab ich mich etwas heraus gehalten, weil ich mich noch nicht zeigen wollte, aber als ich sah, dass meine Freunde in Schwierigkeiten waren (die Todesesser waren uns zahlenmäßig überlegen) blieb mir keine Wahl als einzugreifen. Mein Eingreifen konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass wir überwältigt wurden und Remus, Arabella und Mundungus konnten entkommen. Bloß mich haben sie zu fassen bekommen und mitgeschleppt. Für Außenstehende sah es so aus, als ob ich den Überfall auf Remus und die anderen geplant hätte und sie glauben, dass ich angeblich da weitermachen wollte, wo ich vor 14 Jahren aufgehört hätte, nämlich meine besten Freunde zu töten. Dieser Irrglaube ist mir aber ganz recht, denn dadurch werden Remus und die anderen nicht als meine Verbündete gehalten und ebenfalls als Todesesser abgestempelt.  
  
Wohin die Todesesser mich schleppten, weiß ich leider nicht. Was die Todesesser aber nicht wussten, Remus und ich haben vor kurzem einen Lokalitätszauber auf uns ausgesprochen, das bedeutet, wir können uns jeweils zu dem anderen hinapparieren. Dies ist besonders praktisch, wenn wir nicht wissen, wo der andere sich befindet, weil man sich nicht auf den Ort sondern auf die Person konzentrieren muss, zu der man apparieren möchte.  
  
Diesen Vorteil konnte Remus ausnutzen und mich gestern in einer Art Nacht und Nebel Aktion aus den Händen befreien.  
  
Du fragst dich bestimmt, welchen Hintergrund dieser Überfall hatte. Nun da gibt es zwei Gründe. Zum einen wurden die Todesessern beauftragt, potentielle Gegner Voldemorts zu beseitigen. Hätten sie beispielsweise Remus mitgeschleppt, wäre er nicht mehr am Leben. Mich haben sie am Leben gelassen, weil, und das ist der zweite Grund, sie mich als Geisel benutzen wollten, um an dich heranzukommen. Einem noch relativ jungem und anscheinend unerfahrenen konnte ich diese Information entlocken, als er mich versuchte zu demütigen und mit deren Tat herumprahlte.  
  
Auf jeden Fall befinde ich mich im Moment in Sicherheit und wenn meine Verletzungen wieder kuriert sind, werde ich für eine Zeit im Ausland untertauchen, denn dadurch, dass ich gesichtet wurde, hat man im Ministerium wieder angeordnet, verstärkt nach mir Ausschau zu halten.  
  
Von Professor Dumbledore hab ich erfahren, dass du zur Zeit bei den Weasleys und damit auch in Sicherheit bist. Ich hoffe, du kannst die restlichen Ferien noch genießen, bis die Schule wieder beginnt. Sollte aber etwas ungewöhnliches vorfallen, dann bitte schreib mir oder dem Professor. In dieser Zeit kann man nicht vorsichtig genug sein.  
  
Du wirst bald wieder von mir hören  
  
Sirius  
  
P.S.: Professor Dumbledore hat einen sehr starken Geheimhaltezauber auf diesen Brief gelegt, dass heißt nur Personen, denen du zu 100% vertraust, können den Inhalt lesen. Pass aber trotzdem auf, dass der Brief nicht in falsche Hände gerät."  
  
Während des Lesens besserte sich Harry Stimmung immer mehr und sein Gesicht nahm einen freudigen Ausdruck an. Sirius war wieder in Sicherheit, eine Tatsache, die Harry beinahe zum Jubeln veranlasst hätte, wäre da nicht der letzte Absatz gewesen. Nur Personen, die er zu 100% vertraut, können den Inhalt lesen. Er blickte zu Ginny, die, während er las, versuchte einen Blick auf den Brief zu werfen und nun anscheinend auch am lesen war.  
  
'Das beweist also, dass ich Ginny vertraue', dachte sich Harry und freute sich sehr über diese Erkenntnis. Er hielt ihr den Brief etwas näher hin, so dass sie es einfacher hatte weiterzulesen und wartete bis sie fertig gelesen hatte.  
  
Ginny schloss die Augen, als sie den letzen Absatz gelesen hatte. Konnte es war sein, vertraute er ihr, so wie sie ihm vertraute. Langsam öffnete sie Augen, wandte ihren Kopf zu ihm und blickte ihn leicht fragend an. Als sie aber sein lächelndes Gesicht sah, fühlte sie sich bestätigt. Er vertraute ihr also wirklich. Auch Ginny begann zu lächeln.  
  
"Es ist also das eingetreten, was du vorausgesagt hast. Sirius ist wieder frei," sagte Harry.  
  
"Auf welchem Weg wird er eigentlich das Land verlassen?" fragte Ginny.  
  
"Hmm, ich denke mal, dass er wieder mit Seidenschnabel herausfliegen wird." Ginny nickte, sie wusste ja aus Harrys Erzählungen, dass Sirius vor über einem Jahr schon mal mit dem Hippogreifen geflohen ist.  
  
Harry nahm wieder Ginnys Hand und sagte: "Los komm, das müssen wir sofort Ron und den anderen sagen." Er zog sie mit aus dem Garten und die beiden liefen zur Wiese, wo Ron und die Zwillinge Quidditsch spielen wollten. Diese trafen sie dort an, als sie sich wieder auf den Rückweg machen wollten. Da es mittlerweile schon etwas dämmerte, war der Ball, mit dem sie spielten, nicht mehr so gut zu erkennen, so dass sie beschlossen für heute aufzuhören.  
  
"Ach wollt ihr beiden nun doch mitspielen? Da seid ihr jetzt leider zu spät gekommen, wir wollten gerade aufhören," sagte Ron, als die beiden vor ihnen standen.  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, ich hab eben das hier erhalten," sagte er und reichte Ron den Brief, welcher auch gleich begann ihn zu lesen. Die Zwillinge versuchten natürlich, neugierig wie sie waren, zu erfahren, was in dem Brief stand, aber sie sahen nur ein weißes Blatt Papier. "Sag mal, wollte dich jemand veralbern, indem er dir einen leeren Zettel schickt?" fragte George.  
  
Harry schaute ihn leicht verwirrt an. Vertraute er den Zwillingen nicht? Das wunderte ihn doch ein wenig. Andrerseits wenn er es genau betrachtet, würde er von ihnen kein Stück Kuchen annehmen, einfach weil er immer befürchten würde, dass er sich in irgendwas verwandeln würde. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass im Brief etwas von hundertprozentigem Vertrauen stand. Das schloss also nicht aus, dass er den Zwillingen doch vertraute, nur war das Vertrauen zu ihnen nicht so groß wie beispielsweise zu Ron, der anscheinend den Brief lesen konnte, oder zu Ginny.  
  
"Vielleicht will sich der Inhalt euch einfach nicht offenbaren," sagte er neckisch und grinste dabei.  
  
"Na ja man kann ja nicht alles haben," sagte Fred und begann auch zu grinsen. Er schaute kurz zu seinem Bruder, der den gleichen Ausdruck im Gesicht hatte wie er, dann schaute er zu Ginny und sagte: "Aber dafür offenbart sich uns etwas anderes, nicht wahr Ginny?"  
  
In dem Moment bemerkten Harry und Ginny, dass sie sich immer noch an den Händen hielten. Ginny nahm ihre Hand weg und beide erröteten leicht. Harry versuchte davon abzulenken, stellte sich zu Ron und warf noch einmal einen Blick auf den Brief.  
  
Die Zwillinge fanden diese Szene urkomisch, fingen an zu lachen, verabschiedeten sich dann und gingen in Richtung Fuchsbau.  
  
Ron hatte von all dem nichts mitbekommen, denn sobald er herausfand, dass der Brief von Sirius war, konzentrierte er sich nur noch auf den Inhalt. Schließlich hatte er zu Ende gelesen, blickte auf und sagte: "Das nenn ich mal gute Nachrichten."  
  
"Du sagst es. Du kannst dir kaum vorstellen, welch ein Stein mir da vom Herzen gefallen ist."  
  
"Das glaub ich dir. Wissen meine Eltern schon davon?"  
  
"Nein ich war noch nicht bei ihnen mit dem Brief. Wenn du möchtest kannst du ja ihn mit zu ihnen nehmen. Ich brauche nach all den Tagen erst einmal etwas Entspannung und würde gerne ein wenig herumfliegen. Ich komm dann in Kürze nach."  
  
"OK bis nachher dann," sagte Ron und gab Harry seinen Feuerblitz wieder. Er schaute kurz zu Ginny, die aber keine Anstalten machte auch zum Fuchsbau zurückzukehren, also machte er sich alleine auf den Weg mit dem Brief in der Hand.  
  
Harry hielt den Feuerblitz in seiner Hand, als wäre es das kostbarste auf der Welt. Endlich wieder fliegen. Wie lange hatte er darauf verzichten müssen. Er setzte sich auf den Besen und wollte gerade abheben, als er bemerkte, dass Ginny auch noch anwesend war.  
  
"Möchtest du mitfliegen?" fragte er und sah, dass sie ihn leicht überrascht ansah. Damit hatte Ginny nicht gerechnet, dass er sie aufforderte mit ihm zu fordern. Trotzdem nickte sie und trat zögerlich zu ihm hin. Harry setzte sich so hin, dass Ginny hinter ihm noch genügend Platz fand.  
  
Ein wenig Angst hatte Ginny schon. Das Fliegen war noch nie unbedingt ihr Fall gewesen und jetzt auch noch zu zweit auf einem Besen zu sitzen. Andrerseits flog sie doch mit Harry, der fürs Fliegen praktisch geboren ist, da konnte doch gar nichts schlimmes geschehen. Sie nahm hinter Harry Platz und klammerte sich an ihn, als er langsam abhob. Doch bevor er richtig an Höhe gewann, wartete er, bis Ginny die richtige Sitz- und Flughaltung fand. Dann stieg er mit ihr in die Höhe und drehte ein paar Runden.  
  
Während der ersten Minuten in Luft merkte er, wie Ginny ein wenig verkrampft hinter ihm saß und sich stark an ihn klammerte, doch nach einer Weile entspannte sie sich. "Alles in Ordnung, Ginny?" fragte Harry und drehte den Kopf etwas zu ihr. "Ja, es ist nur etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig," antwortete Ginny und anhand ihrer Stimme bemerkte er, dass sie nun vollkommen entspannt war. Auch ihr Griff lockerte sich und so langsam begann sie den Flug zu genießen. Genießen, ja das war das richtige Wort, genießen. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter, schloss ihre Augen und genoss den Flug. 


	6. Alljährlicher Einkauf

So lange hat es gedauert, aber nach den schriftlich Abi-prüfungen und einer unkreativen Phase hab ich es endlich geschafft. Ich hoffe es gefällt einigen von euch  
  
****  
  
6. Alljährlicher Einkauf  
  
In der folgenden Nacht lag Harry noch eine ganze Weile wach. So viele Dinge schwirrten noch in seinem Kopf, so dass an Schlaf kaum zu denken war. Viele Dinge, ja, vor allem viele schöne Dinge sind heute geschehen. Und Ausgangspunkt dieser Dinge war ein einzelner Brief. Ein Brief, der mit einem Mal eine unglaubliche Last von ihm nahm, diese Angst um Sirius war mit diesem einem Brief verschwunden. Aber er hat noch mehr bewirkt, denn aufgrund des letzten Absatzes weiß er nun, dass er Ron und seinen Eltern zu 100% vertrauen kann, nicht dass er jemals daran gezweifelt hat, aber die Bestätigung war mehr als nur Balsam für seine Seele.  
  
Doch auch eine neue Erkenntnis brachte ihm dieser letzte Absatz, nämlich dass er auch Ginny so vertraute. Damit hatte er zugegeben nicht gerechnet, doch je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto sinnvoller und klarer erschien ihm diese Tatsache. Ginny war in den letzten Tagen immer für ihn da, half ihm diese Zeit durchzustehen, in der seine Angst um Sirius am größten war. Und in dieser Zeit musste auch das Vertrauen zu ihr gewachsen sein. Natürlich musste es dass, schließlich hatte er ihr ja auch das Geheimnis um Sirius erzählt.  
  
Ginny. Ja selbst nach der Erleichterung, die der Brief brachte, wich sie nicht von seine Seite, sondern blieb bei ihm. Sie war dabei, als er Ron von der freudigen Nachricht erzählte, sie war dabei, als er das erste Mal seit wie lange auch immer auf einem Besen saß, ja sie flog sogar mit ihm.  
  
In dem Moment fiel Harry die Szene des Rückweges wieder ein. Er ging knapp einen Meter hinter ihr, den Besen in der rechten Hand, bis er plötzlich aufholte und einfach ihre Hand ergriff, um sie wieder zu halten, wie er es in den letzten Tagen so häufig getan hatte. Ihre Finger verschränkten sich ineinander und die beiden gingen in einem vermindertem Tempo und wortlos zurück zum Fuchsbau.  
  
Kurz bevor sie dort ankamen, blieb Harry stehen und räusperte sich kurz. Daraufhin blieb auch Ginny stehen und sah ihn verwundert an. "Was ist los, Harry?" fragte sie.  
  
"Ähm Ginny, ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken, dass du in den letzten Tagen immer für mich da warst," er hielt kurz inne und fuhr dann fort, "Ich weiß echt nicht, wie ich das überstanden hättest ohne deine Hilfe. Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass, wenn du mal irgendein Problem hast, ich auch auf jeden Fall für dich da sein will und werde."  
  
Ginny sah ihn weiterhin an, schaute wieder in seine Augen, ihre Blicke trafen sich und Ginny antwortete leise, aber noch so, dass Harry es verstehen konnte: "Weißt du, wie lange ich schon drauf warte, dass ich dir genau diese Worte sagen kann geschweige denn sie auch wahr werden lassen kann? Dass ich für dich da sein werde, wenn du ein Problem haben solltest. Du hast mich vor zwei Jahren aus der Kammer des Schreckens gerettet und ich hab mich seitdem nie richtig bedanken können. Worte waren mir einfach zu wenig, denn mit Worten allein kann man einfach keine Dankbarkeit beschreiben, die ich für dich seit damals empfinde. Ich hab mir damals geschworen, dich besser kennenzulernen, um besser zu wissen, wie ich dir meine Dankbarkeit zeigen kann und nun habe ich endlich einen Weg gefunden. Dich jetzt wieder glücklich zu sehen bedeutet mir wirklich sehr viel."  
  
"Ginny?" unterbrach Harry sie und legte seine Hand sanft auf ihren Mund (den Besen hatte er vorher losgelassen). "Sprich nicht weiter. Wir beide haben schlimmes erlebt, aber ich begreife erst jetzt, dass du die einzige bist, die halbwegs versteht, was ich fühle. Lass uns in Zukunft gegenseitig helfen, damit besser umgehen zu können." Er nahm seine Hand wieder weg, doch Ginny sagte nichts mehr, sondern nickte nur.  
  
Harry hob seinen Besen wieder auf und die beiden gingen weiter Richtung Fuchsbau. Erst als sie drinnen waren, ließen sie sich los. "Ich denk, ich werde mal gucken, was Ron im Moment treibt," sagte Harry, verabschiedete sich von ihr und ging in Rons Zimmer.  
  
Das war vor einigen Stunden gewesen und nun lag er hier wach in seinem Bett und konnte nicht schlafen. Statt dessen dachte er an Ginny, dass sie nun zu einem wichtigen Teil seines Lebens geworden war und nicht nur das kleine Mädchen war, das er aus der Kammer des Schreckens befreit hat. Und dieser Gedanke gefiel ihm.  
  
****  
  
Harry hatte nach diesem Ereignis endlich wieder die Möglichkeit seine Ferien zu genießen. Die Zeit der Ängste war vorerst vorbei und es fiel ihm endlich wieder leicht zu lachen. Mit allen Weasleys verbrachte er seinen Zeit (außer mit Percy, der war immer nur am arbeiten). Mrs. Weasley wuselte sowieso ständig um ihn herum, mit Ron begann er wieder die verschiedensten Zauberersportarten auszuprobieren, den Zwillingen half er manchmal beim ausprobieren eines Scherzartikels (wobei es selten freiwillige Hilfe war), Mr. Weasely musste er wieder Unmengen an Muggeldingen erklären und mit Ginny, die Ron und ihm bei Ausprobieren der Sportarten manchmal half, unternahm er meist nach dem Abendessen kleine Spaziergänge, bei denen sie über alle möglichen Dinge sprachen.  
  
Am Abend des fünften Tages nach Sirius' Brief verkündete Mrs. Weasley, dass sie am nächsten Tag in die Winkelgasse zum Einkaufen wollten, denn im Laufe des Tages waren die neuen Hogwarts-Listen gekommen.  
  
Harry und die Weasley-Kinder gingen an diesem Abend relativ früh ins Bett. Harry und Ron freuten sich besonders auf den nächsten Tag, weil sie Hermione wieder treffen würden. Sie hatten gestern einen Brief von ihr erhalten, in dem sie ihnen berichtete, dass sie aus dem Urlaub zurück war und sich mit ihnen in der Winkelgasse gerne treffen würde.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen standen dann alle Weasleys und Harry nach einem chaotischen Frühstück und jede Menge weiterer Hektik vor dem Kamin und waren startklar. Einer nach dem anderen verschwand durch den Kamin Richtung Winkelgasse und kurze Zeit später fanden sie sich alle im Tropfenden Kessel wieder.  
  
Fred und George verabschiedeten sich und waren auch schnell verschwunden. Kopfschüttlend sah Mrs. Weasley den beiden hinterher. "Wir gehen erst einmal Hermione suchen, bevor wir unsere Sachen besorgen," sagte Ron zu seinen Eltern.  
  
"OK, wir helfen euch beim Suchen, danach können wir ja gemeinsam zu Gringotts gehen," antwortete Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Sie brauchten auch nicht lange suchen, bis sie auf eine braungebrannte Hermione trafen. "Ron, Harry," hörten sie diese rufen und sahen sie sogleich auf sich zukommen. Hermione umarmte beide zur Begrüßung und Ron sagte: "Na du, frisch aus dem Urlaub wiedergekommen?"  
  
"Ja es war phantastisch, es gab ja so viel zu sehen dort. Ich..." begann Hermione, doch Ron unterbrach sie, "Bevor du mit einem ausführlichen Bericht anfängst, lass doch erst einmal die anderen dich begrüßen." Jetzt bemerkte Hermione erst die restliche Familie Weasley und begrüßte nun auch sie.  
  
Nachdem es wieder etwas ruhiger geworden war, sagte Mrs. Weasley: "OK, dann lasst uns jetzt erst einmal zu Gringotts gehen, ich denke, dass Harry sicherlich auch etwas Geld holen möchte." Sie blickte Harry an, der nur nickte. Dafür meldete sich Hermione erneut zu Wort: "Ich würde gerne hier draußen warten, ich war vorhin schon dort und habe mein Geld gewechselt."  
  
"Ich bleibe dann auch hier draußen, kann ja schließlich eh nichts sinnvolles dort machen," erwiderte Ron darauf. "Meinetwegen, dann geh ich mit Harry alleine und ihr könnt euch hier draußen schon mal überlegen, wo ihr als erstes hin möchtet. Aber wo...?" sie schaute sich um, "hmm Fred und George sind schon verschwunden, wie ich sehe. Na ja sollen sie halt selber sehen, wie sie ihre Sachen besorgen. Komm Harry!"  
  
Harry folgte Mrs. Weasley und einem Augenblick später ging auch Ginny hinterher. Hermione sah ihr mit einem leicht verwunderten Blick nach. "Brauchst dich nicht wundern," sagte Ron und lenkte seine Schritte Richtung Fortescues Eissalon. Hermione schmunzelte ein wenig und tat es ihm gleich.  
  
Ein paar Minuten später kamen Mrs. Weasley, Harry und Ginny wieder aus der Bank heraus und gesellten sich zu Ron und Hermione. "Ich werde euch vier gleich alleine lassen, hab noch was zu erledigen. Ich hoffe es macht euch nichts aus, wenn Ginny sich euch dreien anschließt."  
  
"Das geht in Ordnung," sagte Harry schnell und schlicht, bevor die anderen darauf antworten konnten. "Gut dann werde ich euch jetzt alleine lassen, wir treffen uns in 4 Stunden hier wieder und wenn ihr Fred und George seht, sagt ihnen das bitte!" orderte Mrs. Weasley an, worauf die vier nickten. Kurz darauf war Mrs. Weasley verschwunden.  
  
"Wo wollen wir zuerst hin?" fragte Harry.  
  
"Zu Florish & Bloots, ich bin mal auf die neuen Schulbücher gespannt," sprudelte es aus Hermione heraus. Ron grinste und sagte: "Also ehrlich mal, Harry, diese Frage hättest du dir wirklich sparen können, die Antwort war doch schon vorher abzusehen."  
  
Harry und Ginny lachten, Hermione aber schaute Ron böse an. "Was denn?" fragte Ron unschuldig, worauf Harry und Ginny nur noch mehr lachen mussten. "Sei froh, dass sie noch keine Bücher hat, sonst würde sie dir die direkt an den Kopf werfen," schaffte es Harry unter lachen hervorzubringen.  
  
"Ihr seid doof," sagte Hermione und schritt von dannen. Die anderen drei folgten ihr lachend. Kurz darauf standen sie im Buchladen. "Aaah Hogwarts- Schüler nehme ich an," sagte der Verkäufer, worauf die vier nur nickten. "In welchen Jahrgängen seid ihr?" fragte er. "Wir drei," Hermione zeigte auf sich, Ron und Harry, "sind im fünften Jahr und Ginny im vierten."  
  
"Für jeden die komplette Garnitur des jeweiligen Jahres?" fragte er weiter. Harry und Hermione nickten, Ron schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: "Nein, danke, für mich nicht." "Ich brauche auch nur ein Buch," warf Ginny ein und verlangte das Arithmantik-Buch für den vierten Jahrgang.  
  
"OK einen Augenblick," sagte der Verkäufer und verschwand kurz. Harry und Hermione war sofort klar, dass beide die gebrauchten Bücher ihrer Brüder benutzen mussten, anstatt neue Bücher zu erhalten und fragten deshalb auch nicht weiter nach.  
  
Ein paar Minuten später standen die vier wieder vor dem Laden, Harry und Hermione bepackt mit Büchern. "Hmm mal schauen, das macht fünf neue Bücher dieses Jahr und noch gut zwei Wochen Ferien. Das sollte eigentlich reichen, um die Bücher auswendig zu lernen oder Hermione?"  
  
Harry prustete los und auch Ginny konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, Hermione aber rief empört: "RON!" "Ja hier bin ich" Hermione schaute wütend zu Ron und wollte gerade etwas sagen, war dazu aber nicht in der Lage, als sie Rons grinsendes Gesicht sah. "Och komm war doch nur Spaß," sagte dieser stattdessen. Hermione beruhigte sich allmählich, drehte sich zu Ginny und fragte: "Sag mal, hat dein Bruder zu viel mit den Zwillingen zu tun gehabt in den Ferien oder warum sprudeln aus ihm nur dumme Sprüche heraus?" Ginny zuckte aber nur mit den Achseln.  
  
"Apropos Zwillinge, ich kann sie ja mal fragen, ob sie dir ein paar von ihren alten Büchern ausleihen, falls dir die fünf Bücher zuwenig sind. Das werden sie bestimmt mach..." Weiter kam er, denn er musste einem Rucksack ausweichen, der von Hermione geschleudert wurde. "Pass doch auf, die schönen Bücher können kaputt gehen," sagte Ron und sein Grinsen wurde immer größer.  
  
"Hörst du wohl auf oder ich muss dir mal zeigen, welche Vorteile mein auswendig lernen hervorbringt," sagte Hermione und zückte ihren Zauberstab.  
  
"Hmm ich glaub unter diesen Umständen halte ich lieber meine Mund," sagte Ron und ließ daraufhin seinen Mund wirklich geschlossen, sein Grinsen behielt er noch eine ganze Weile.  
  
Harry, der dieses Schauspiel sich vergnügt angeguckt hatte, lehnte sich zu Ginny und sagte: "Das kann, wie mir scheint, ein sehr amüsantes Jahr werden mit den beiden. Vorausgesetzt Ron gehen die Sprüche nicht aus."  
  
"Ja besonders lustig wird es, wenn Hermione wieder zaubern darf in der Schule, dann passiert es bestimmt mal, dass sie ihre Drohungen wahr macht," erwiderte Ginny.  
  
"Lasst uns lieber weiter, bevor Ron sich entschließt seinen Mund wieder aufzumachen," sagte Hermione, worauf Ron nur ein "Mmmmmmmmm" verlauten ließ.  
  
Die vier machten sich wieder auf den Weg und kauften sich die restlich Schulsachen, die sie noch benötigten, schauten aber auch mal in das eine oder andere Schaufenster. Besonders schwierig hatten es Ginny und Hermione die beiden Jungs von einem Schaufenster zu bewegen, wo sie Besen begutachten konnten. Irgendwann wurde es ihnen aber zu bunt, so dass Hermione Ron und Ginny Harry schon fast mit Gewalt wegzerrten, doch während Ron und Hermione deswegen wieder ein für Außenstehende amüsant wirkende "Diskussion" starteten, hatte Harry sich schnell wieder beruhigt und schaute sich die Szenerie zusammen mit Ginny an.  
  
Was die beiden besonders bemerkenswert fanden war, dass Ron und Hermione trotz zunehmender Dauer der "Diskussion" keineswegs laut wurden, sondern noch fast in normaler Lautstärke "diskutierten".  
  
"Hmm ich befürchte, dass wird noch eine Weile dauern," bemerkte Ginny so nebenbei.  
  
"Da hast du Recht, aber man muss schon sagen, ihre Ausdauer ist bemerkenswert," sagte Harry, worauf Ginny nickte. "Nichtsdestotrotz hab ich keine Lust den beiden die ganze Zeit zuzusehen. Wollen wir uns solange ein Eis gönnen? Die beiden werden schon irgendwann nachkommen." Fragte Harry.  
  
Ginny schaute ihn schüchtern an und wurde leicht rot dabei: "Ist das so eine Art Einladung?" fragte sie zurück.  
  
"Öhm, wenn du es so willst, ja," antwortete Harry und wurde seinerseits auch ein wenig rot. Die beiden ließen Ron und Hermione stehen, die dies aber nicht bemerkten und gingen zu Fortescues Eissalon. Kurze Zeit später hatten beide einen Becher Eis vor sich stehen, welches sie jeweils genüsslich verdrückten.  
  
Mittlerweile hatten sich Ron und Hermione wieder etwas beruhigt und plötzlich drehte sich Hermione fragend um: "Nanu wo sind Harry und Ginny?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung, bestimmt laufen die mal wieder gemeinsam herum," sagte Ron. "Moment mal, wieso wieder? Hab ich irgend etwas verpasst?" fragte Hermione.  
  
"Na ja wir haben die doch von der Sache mit Schnuffel geschrieben," Hermione nickte, "und während der Zeit der Ungewissheit, was mit ihm geschehen sein könnte, saßen die beiden jeden Abend draußen im Garten. Zwar sagten sie selten etwas, aber ich denke allein durch ihre Anwesenheit hat sich Harry ein wenig besser gefühlt. Und nun ja, nachdem sich Harry dank Schnuffels Brief wieder beruhigt hatte, haben die beiden weiterhin einige Zeit miteinander verbracht, glaube ich. Zumindest hab ich sie abends häufiger mal nicht auffinden können."  
  
Hermione grinste leicht, während Ron erzählte: "Wer hätte das gedacht, Harry und Ginny," sagte sie nachdem er beendet hatte.  
  
"Meinst du...?" weiter kam er nicht, denn Hermione unterbrach ihn: "Bevor ich weiteres von mir gebe, worüber du wieder einen dummen Kommentar geben kannst, lass uns lieber die beiden suchen!"  
  
"OK," sagte Ron nur und folgte ihr. Die beiden brauchten auch gar nicht lange suchen, bis sie Harry und Ginny vor dem Eissalon sitzend sahen.  
  
"Man muss aber schon sagen, ein niedliches Bild," sagte Hermione und zeigte auf die beiden, welche die Neuankömmlinge noch nicht bemerkt hatten.  
  
"Hmm ein Eis könnte ich allerdings jetzt auch vertragen," sagte Ron und ging schnurstracks zum Tisch, an dem Harry und Ginny saßen. Hermione folgte ihm kopfschüttelnd.  
  
Als Harry Ron und Hermione bemerkte, fragte er: "Na ihr beiden, habt ihr euch endlich beruhigt?"  
  
"Haha, sehr witzig, sag mir lieber mal, warum ihr nicht Bescheid gesagt habt, dass ihr euch ein Eis holt!" forderte Ron.  
  
"Och ihr beiden wart zu sehr beschäftigt, da wollten wir ungern stören," sagte Ginny und grinste.  
  
"Na ja egal, ich hol mir auf jeden Fall nun auch ein Eis," sagte Ron und wollte seine Schritte schon in das Innere des Eisladens lenken, als er die Stimme von Hermione hörte: "Bringst du mir eins mit, Ron?" Er drehte sich um und fragte zurück: "Klar, welche Sorte möchtest du denn? Stachelbeere?" Er grinste zum x-ten Male an diesem Tag. "RON!" "War doch nur ein Scherz, keine Angst ich bringe dir ein Eis mit, was du garantiert magst. Vielleicht bekomme ich auch ein Eis in Buchformat," und mit diesen Worten war er verschwunden, bevor Hermione reagieren konnte.  
  
"Aargh, manchmal könnte ich ihn..."murmelte Hermione vor sich hin. Harry und Ginny mussten wieder lachen und Ginny sagte: "Aber man muss zugeben, er bringt teilweise sogar echt gute Sprüche heute, sonst gibt er doch nur niveauloses und unkomisches Zeug von sich."  
  
"Vielleicht regt sich Hermione ja gerade deshalb so leicht auf, weil sie am liebsten lachen würde, dann aber nicht ordentlich kontern kann, aber ich glaub, ich führe diese Theorie lieber nicht weiter aus," sagte Harry und grinste Hermione an, welche sich entschloss erst einmal gar nichts zu erwidern.  
  
Kurz darauf kam Ron mit zwei Eisbechern und zu Hermiones Überraschung hat er ihr wirklich ein Eis mitgebracht, was sie mag.  
  
Doch kaum hatten sie ihre Eisbecher geleert, kam auch schon Mrs. Weasley mit den Zwillingen im Schlepptau auf sie zu.  
  
"Habt ihr alles besorgen können?" fragte sie, worauf die vier nickten, "gut dann können wir ja auch gleich wieder nach Hause."  
  
"Sag mal, Hermione, kommst du in den Ferien eigentlich auch noch zu uns?" wandte sich Ron an Hermione. "Also wenn ich darf, würde ich gern kommen. Aber erst kurz vor Ende der Ferien. Morgen fahre ich erst einmal eine Woche zu meinen Großeltern, die habe ich auch schon sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen."  
  
"Wir können das ja noch einmal in aller Ruhe besprechen, wann du kommen möchtest, Hermione," sagte Mrs. Weasley, "aber nun lasst uns nach Hause gehen." Harry und die Weasleys verabschiedeten sich von Hermione und gingen in den Topfenden Kessel, um von dort über das Flohnetzwerk zum Fuchsbau zu gelangen. 


	7. Unterm Baum

Es ist da, das 7te Kapitel *freu* wurde aber auch langsam Zeit ^^ Also ich denk mal, dass ich den romantischen Teil hiermit (vorerst) beenden kann, im nächsten Kapitel beginnt dann das 5te Schuljahr und ich hoffe, dass dort etwas mehr Abenteuer enthalten sein wird. Na jo ersma hf beim Lesen  
  
****  
  
Unterm Baum  
  
Es waren bisher ihre schönsten Ferien gewesen, doch wie geht es danach weiter? Ginny saß wieder an ihrem Fenster und schaute nach draußen. In einer Woche beginnt die Schule wieder, doch diesmal ist etwas anders. Normalerweise freute sie sich, wenn sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehren konnte, sie war zwar nicht so lernwütig wie Hermione, die quasi nach jedem bisschen Wissen lechzte, aber nach mehreren Wochen Nichtstun konnte sie mit ein wenig Abwechslung gut leben. Dieses Mal jedoch verfluchte sie den Umstand, bald wieder dort hin zu müssen, denn solch gute Ferien, zumindest die letzten Wochen, hatte sie noch nie gehabt.  
  
Der Grund dafür war simpel, Harry beachtete sie nicht mehr nur als Rons kleine Schwester, nein, sie beide sind richtig gute Freunde geworden. Insgeheim hatte sie schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt Sirius dafür zu danken, dass er sich von den Todesesser hat schnappen lassen, denn ohne diese Aktion würde Harry ihr wohl immer noch recht wenig Beachtung schenken.  
  
Was passiert aber, wenn sie wieder in Hogwarts sind? Hier Zuhause muss sie ihn nur mit ihrer Familie "teilen", wobei sie noch eines der größten Stücke des Kuchens abbekam. Ihr Vater und Percy waren schließlich tagsüber arbeiten, den Zwillingen ging er wenn möglich aus Angst als Versuchskaninchen zu enden aus dem Weg und ihre Mutter beanspruchte ihn nur, wenn es zu den Mahlzeiten kam (wobei sie ihn dort richtig mästete). Blieb also nur noch Ron, der ihn wirklich beanspruchte. Doch damit konnte sie leben, sie war mit täglichen Spaziergängen nach dem Essen zufrieden. Diese genoss sie richtig. Hier war sie mit Harry allein, niemand störte sie. Und sie erstellte mit Erstaunen fest, dass sie nicht mehr so leicht rot wurde in seiner Gegenwart. Nein sie konnte sogar richtige Unterhaltungen mit ihm führen und sie merkte, dass auch er diese genoss.  
  
Was sie aber etwas beunruhigte, war die Ungewissheit, ob er ihr in Hogwarts auch noch so viel Beachtung schenken würde. Schließlich würde er da bestimmt wieder viel mehr zu tun haben. Blieb da noch Zeit für sie?  
  
Sie brauchte Gewissheit. Doch wie bekommen? Sollte sie Harry darauf ansprechen? Nein das konnte sie doch nicht einfach machen. Oder doch? War er es nicht schließlich, der gesagt hat: "Lass uns in Zukunft gegenseitig helfen, damit besser umgehen zu können." Füreinander da sein. Sie würde dieses Versprechen auf keinen Fall brechen. Und sie war sich sicher, dass Harry es auch nicht tun würde.  
  
****  
  
Fünf Tage vor Schulbeginn kam Hermione zum Fuchsbau, worüber sich besonders Ron freute, seine Laune war dementsprechend gut, er machte wieder unzählige Anspielungen auf Hermiones Lernehrgeiz. Auf die Frage warum er sie so ärgerte, antwortete Ron, dass er das jetzt noch relativ gefahrlos machen konnte, in der Schule hätte er viel zu viel Angst, da sie dort wieder zaubern dürfe. Die Folge war, dass Hermione daraufhin durch das Haus und durch den Garten jagte. Harry und Ginny beobachteten diese Schauspiel vor Lachen kaum noch stehend.  
  
Aber selbst trotz der dummen Sprüche von Ron freute sich Hermione wieder bei ihren Freunden zu sein. Sie erfuhr von den Ereignissen der letzten Wochen, die genauen Details von Sirius' Entführung, wobei sie auch Sirius' Brief las. Nach dem letzten Absatz musste sie strahlen, denn auch sie freute sich darüber, dass Harry ihr so vertraute.  
  
Mit Interesse aber verfolgte sie aber auch Ginnys Erzählung, was zwischen ihr und Harry in den Ferien vorgefallen war (die Jungen wussten von diesen Gesprächen natürlich nichts, denn sie fanden meist spät abends in Ginnys Zimmer statt). Ginny war froh jemanden zu haben, mit dem sie darüber reden konnte, auch wenn Hermione in solchen Dingen auch nicht so bewandert war, aber es tat gut einfach mal über alles reden zu können.  
  
Die letzten Ferientage vergingen recht schnell, zu schnell nach Ginnys Meinung. Mit einer Art Angst sah sie dem Schulbeginn entgegen. Je näher dieser heranrückte, desto nervöser wurde sie. Am vorletzten Abend fiel dieses auch Harry auf. Während des täglichen Abendspaziergangs, der immer um die umliegenden Wiesen ging, fragte Harry: "Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Ginny? Du wirkst heute irgendwie so verkrampft."  
  
"Nene, ist schon alles OK," antwortete sie, doch Harry schien ihr nicht zu glauben und schaute sie besorgt an. 'Verdammt was sag ich ihm jetzt,' überlegte sich Ginny, 'Hoffentlich verplapper ich mich nicht. Ah ich habs.'  
  
Ginny nahm Harrys Hand und sagte: "Komm mal mit!" Ohne zu zögern folgte er ihr. "Und wohin verschleppst du mich?" fragte Harry. Ginny drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm hin, lächelte und sagte: "Abwarten!"  
  
Sie zog Harry zu einem Platz, der zwar nicht weit entfernt vom Fuchsbau war, aber an dem er bisher noch nie gewesen war. Sie standen nun vor einem relativ großen, aber auch, wie es aussah, genauso alten Baum. Inmitten der Abendsonne sah der Baum noch pompöser aus, als er schon war. Harry staunte und schaute sich den Baum erst einmal genauer an. Er stellte fest, dass es der ideale Kletterbaum war. Er spürte eine gewisse Lust zu überprüfen, ob dies wirklich der Fall war und als ob Ginny Gedanken lesen könnte, zog sie ihn zum Baum.  
  
Die beiden kletterten eine Weile auf dem Baum herum und Ginny, die den Baum anscheinend in- und auswendig kannte, zeigte Harry alle nur denkbaren Kletterwege. Harry überraschte die Geschicklichkeit mit der Ginny mühelos jede Stelle des Baumes erreichen ließ, während er selber bei einigen Stellen kapitulieren musste.  
  
Irgendwann hatte Harry genug vom Klettern, er setzte sich unter den Baum und beobachtete Ginny, die bereits zum wievielten Male auch immer zur Baumspitze hochkletterte und sich dabei freute, als würde sie gerade das erste Mal in diese Region des Baumes vordringen. Nach einigen Minuten jedoch kletterte sie auch vom Baum und setzte sich neben Harry.  
  
"Du scheinst den Baum ja gut zu kennen," sagte Harry. Ginny nickte: "Ich war früher ganz oft hier. Ist sozusagen mein Lieblingsort und da er von Zuhause nicht weit entfernt ist, durfte ich auch immer alleine hier hin. Das erste Mal war ich mit vier Jahren hier, damals hab ich mich sofort in diesen Baum verliebt. Leider hatte Mum mir verboten auf den Baum zu klettern. Erst einige Jahre später hab ich endlich die Erlaubnis erhalten und seitdem war ich schon unzählige Male hier. Na ja seitdem ich in Hogwarts bin, konnte ich eher weniger hierher."  
  
"Aber wie man klettert hast du wohl in der Zeit in Hogwarts nicht vergessen." "Nein, das könnte ich glaub ich auch gar nicht. Immer wenn es in der Schule etwas stressiger zugeht und ich mich für ein paar Minuten irgendwohin zurückziehe, dann stelle ich mir diesen Baum bildlich vor und wie ich gerade auf ihm herumklettere. So gelingt es mir jede einzelne Stelle des Baumes im Gedächtnis zu behalten und nebenbei entspannt das auch ganz gut."  
  
Mitten in dieser Erzählung fiel Ginny wieder das leidige Thema Ende der Ferien ein. Es setzte ein Schweigen ein, bis Ginny es unterbrach: "Harry?" Er blickte zu ihr. "Freust du dich eigentlich übermorgen wieder in Hogwarts zu sein?" Er blickte wieder nach vorne und sagte erst einmal nichts, anscheinend musste er seine Antwort noch überlegen. Ginny ließ währenddessen ihren Blick nicht von ihm.  
  
"In den letzten Jahren konnte ich die Rückkehr nach Hogwarts nie abwarten, was aber auch verständlich ist, schließlich waren die Ferien bei den Dursleys kaum ertragbar. Und auch wenn ich einige Wochen hier verbringen konnte in der Vergangenheit, hab ich Hogwarts als mein eigentliches Zuhause angesehen. Das sehe ich jetzt immer noch so, bloß sehe ich diesmal die Rückkehr mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen. Einerseits freue ich mich auf mein "Zuhause", andrerseits ist keines der letzten vier Jahre vergangen, ohne das etwas mehr oder weniger gefährliches geschehen ist. In den ersten drei Jahren ist zum Glück niemandem etwas passiert, deshalb bin ich jedesmal relativ unbeschwert nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Doch aufgrund der Ereignisse vom letzten Jahr fällt es mir diesmal schwerer wieder nach Hogwarts zu fahren, weil dann wohl all die schrecklichen Erinnerungen mich überfallen werden."  
  
Wieder herrschte Schweigen, Ginny wusste nicht genau, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Sollte sie es jetzt wagen und ihn fragen, wie das zwischen ihnen weiter geht? Doch bevor sie einen Entschluss fassen konnte, fing Harry erneut an.  
  
"Aber weißt du was ich in Hogwarts vermissen werde?" Er schaute sie an, sie schaute fragend zurück. "Die Abende, die ich mit dir verbringen durfte, unsere Unterhaltung, die wirklich erheiternd waren und überhaupt deine Anwesenheit, die mir vieles erleichtert hat in den letzten Wochen." Harry lächelte, während Ginny verlegen wegschaute. 'Oh mein Gott, wie soll ich bloß reagieren. Dass er mit diesem Thema anfängt, damit hab ich nun überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Verdammt, Ginny, hör auf weg zu gucken, schau wieder zu ihm und sag irgendwas!'  
  
"Vielleicht können wir das in Hogwarts ja fortführen," murmelte Ginny in seine Richtung, worauf Harry antwortete: "Das würde mich sehr freuen. Zwar wird das inmitten des Schulstresses schwierig werden, aber er würde mich wirklich sehr freuen, wenn wir das irgendwie bewerkstelligen können."  
  
Er richtet seinen Blick wieder nach vorne, was Ginny ihm gleichmachte. Harry nuschelte kaum hörbar noch einmal: "... würde mich wirklich freuen...," hob dann seinen linken Arm hoch und legte diesen um Ginny. Diese erschrak zuerst innerlich, ließ sich aber äußerlich nichts anmerken und als sie sich entspannt hatte, legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Beide genossen den Augenblick.  
  
Fast regungslos schien es saßen die beiden mehrere Minuten dort unterm Baum. Keiner der beiden wollte durch eine unnötige Bewegung diesen Moment zerstören. Als sich Harry aber doch kurz regte (worüber er sich innerlich verfluchte), hob Ginny ihren Kopf und schaute ihn an. Harry drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr und kurz darauf sahen die beiden sich in die Augen, Ginny mit ihren hellbraunen Augen und Harry mit seinen grünen Augen, die sie über alles liebte. Beide waren gefangen vom Blick des anderen. Wie sehr sie auch versucht hätten davon loszukommen, sie hätten es nicht geschafft. Aber dies wollten sie auch gar nicht. Wenn es nach ihnen gegangen wäre, würden sie ewig in die Augen des anderen schauen.  
  
Dann aber begann Harry sich mit seinem Kopf Ginnys zu nähern. Ganz langsam und kaum merkbar bewegte er ihn. Dann irgendwann erreichte er sein Ziel und Ginnys und Harrys Lippen berührten sich sanft und vorsichtig. Beide schlossen die Augen, beide dachten nichts. In diesem Augenblick gab es einzig und alleine nur die beiden, in diesem Augenblick waren sie eins. Ihre ganze Leidenschaft und Zuneigung spiegelte sich in diesem einem Kuss wieder und beide spürten dies sehr deutlich. Ein Feuerwerk brach in ihnen aus, noch nie hatten sie so etwas gefühlt wie in diesem Augenblick.  
  
Es schien eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein bis sie sich wieder von einander lösten und sie sich daraufhin wieder in die Augen sahen. 'Jetzt oder nie,' dachte sich Ginny und sagte leise aber deutlich: "Ich liebe dich." Harry lächelte sie an und erwiderte: "Ich liebe dich auch, Ginny."  
  
Es folgten weitere Küsse und nach jedem Kuss schien es, dass sie mehr verlangen würden. Irgendwann sagte Harry dann: "Jetzt sind dies mit Abstand die besten Ferien, die ich jemals hatte." Ginny lächelte, kuschelte sich ganz dicht an Harry, legte ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Schulter und blickte verträumt in den Sonnenuntergang, wissend, dass Harry bei ihr war und sie in seinen Armen hielt.  
  
****  
  
Puh ich find, das war das schwierigste Kapitel bisher (hat auch dementsprechend lang gedauert). Mich würd aber mal interessieren, ob ich das halbwegs ordentlich beschrieben oder irgendwie unter/übertrieben habe (gilt auch für die vorherigen Kapitel) 


	8. Eine Zugfahrt, die ist lustig

So lang hats mal wieder gedauert, aber endlich hab ich das 8te Kapitel fertig  
  
Vorweg noch mal ein Dankeschön an Ginny-Potter und Thorin Eichenschild, die regelmäßig ein Review hinterlassen haben und auch an Murder, deren Worte in dem Review mich nochmal motivierten alte Ideen wieder auszugraben und weitzuschreiben.  
  
****  
  
Eine Zugfahrt, die ist lustig...  
  
Der letzte Ferientag verging wie im Flug. Harry und Ginny verbrachten jede freie Minute zusammen und auch wenn sie es noch nicht offiziell bekanntgaben, dass sie zusammen waren, so konnten sich die meisten das zumindest denken. Am Abend dann quetschte Ron Harry und Hermione Ginny aus und wollten alles wissen, was geschehen war.  
  
Am nächsten Tag war es denn endlich soweit, die Rückkehr nach Hogwarts. Harry war etwas mulmig zumute, aber Ginny sorgte schon dafür, dass er sich beruhigte. Wie immer war der Morgen sehr hektisch, immer wieder fiel jemandem etwas ein, was er vergessen hatte und so kam es, dass die Familie leicht verspätet im geliehenen Wagen des Ministerium saß und auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof war.  
  
Aber dank einer voranpeitschenden Mrs. Weasley schafften es die sechs Hogwarts-Schüler und die beiden Erwachsenen noch gerade rechtzeitig nach Kings Cross, wo sie auch hurtig durch die Absperrung zum Gleis 9 ¾ gelangten. Harry musste leicht schlucken, als er den Zug sah, der sie alle wieder nach Hogwarts bringen würde. Er hoffte, dass wenigstens die Zugfahrt ohne irgendwelche Probleme verlaufen würde. Etwas zögerlich näherte er sich dem Zug, um das Gepäck in diesen zu verstauen, doch dank eines aufmunternden Blickes von Ginny konnte er sich letztendlich dazu durchringen einzusteigen. Als alles Gepäck verstaut wurde folgte noch die übliche Abschiedszeremonie, will heißen Mrs. Weasley umarmte und küsste jedes ihrer Kinder und auch Harry und Hermione, ermahnte die Zwillinge sich wenigstens im letzten Jahr anständig zu benehmen und machte dem Trio noch mal deutlich, dass sie um Himmels Willen auf sich aufpassen mögen dieses Jahr.  
  
Kurze Zeit später saßen sie alle im Zug, welcher auch nicht lange brauchte bis er endlich losrollte. Fred und George hatten sich früh verabschiedet und sich aufgemacht ihren besten Freund Lee Jordan zu suchen. Die anderen vier hatten sich ein leeres Abteil gesucht und sogar noch eins gefunden, trotz der Verspätung, die sie hatten. Hermione hatte natürlich nichts dagegen, dass sich Ginny zu ihnen gesellt und auch Ron sagte nichts dagegen, da er wenig Lust hatte, es sich mit seiner Schwester als auch mit Harry zu verscherzen.  
  
So saßen die vier gemütlich in ihrem Abteil und vertrieben sich die Zeit. Hermione las in einem ihrer neuen Bücher, Harry und Ron unterhielten sich über Quidditsch und Ginny hatte es sich in Harrys Armen gemütlich gemacht und lauschte mit einem glücklichen Gesicht der Unterhaltung der beiden Jungen.  
  
Ab und zu wurden sie von einigen Klassenkameraden besucht, von Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil, von Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnigan und auch von Neville Longbottom, der seine Kröte Trevor dabei hatte. Alle waren natürlich erstaunt über das Bild, das Harry und Ginny ihnen bot und jeder fragte natürlich sofort, ob die beiden zusammen wären, worauf beide dies mit einem breiten Grinsen bestätigten.  
  
Irgendwann rückte der Mittag näher und es dauerte auch nicht lange bis die alte Frau mit ihrem Wagen voller Essen (vornehmlich Süßigkeiten) vorbeikam und Harry wieder alle versorgte, wobei er keine Proteste duldete.  
  
Gesättigt ging es in den Nachmittag, alle vier waren mehr oder weniger am Dösen, Ginny immer noch in Harrys Armen und es fehlte nicht viel, dass auch Hermiones Kopf auf Rons Schulter gefallen wäre, als es plötzlich an der Abteiltür klopfte und jemand eintrat. Sofort schreckten alle vier hoch und sahen einen ihnen unbekannten Schüler. Er hatte dunkle Haare und ein gut gebräunte Haut, überhaupt hatte er eine mediterrane Erscheinung.  
  
"Oh Verzeihung, ich wollte euch nicht wecken, wenn ich stör geh ich gern wieder," sagte er, aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf: "Nee ist nicht so schlimm, ich zumindest hab noch nicht wirklich geschlafen, trotzdem entschuldige meine Neugier, aber ich hab dich ehrlich gesagt noch nie gesehen. Bist du ein neuer Schüler?"  
  
"Ja bin ich. Ich bin Markos Parthenis und ich durchquere gerade den Zug, um meine Mitschüler schon mal etwas kennenzulernen." "Ach so," meldete sich Hermione zu Wort, "also ich bin Hermione Granger, das hier neben mir ist Ron Weasley, ihm gegenüber sitzt Harry Potter und in seinen Armen sitzt Rons Schwester Ginny." "Ah freut mich euch kennenzulernen," sagte Markos. Es herrschte für einen Moment Schweigen, dann bemerkte er, dass Ron ihn ein wenig komisch ansah.  
  
"Ähm, hab ich irgendwas falsches gemacht?" fragte er unsicher. "Na ja," antwortete Ron, "du bist der erste, den ich treffe, der bei Harrys Namen so reagiert, als wäre er dir unbekannt. Stammst du aus einer Muggelfamilie, so wie Hermione?"  
  
"Nein, meine Eltern sind beides Zauberer. Harrys Name und seine Taten sind mir schon bekannt, bloß wie hast du erwartest, wie ich reagiere? Etwa, dass ich mich vor ihm auf die Knie werfe?" Markos grinste Ron an. Dieser schaute ihn etwas verwirrt an, aber Harry, der nichts verächtliches in der Stimme von Markos entdeckte, sagte zu Ron: "Irgendwie ist er mir sympathisch," und begann auch zu grinsen. Ron zuckte nur mit den Schultern, während die beiden Mädchen leicht zu kichern begannen. "Na ja egal," sagte Ron, "Wir würden dir gern einen Platz anbieten, bloß leider ist hier, wie du siehst, kein Platz mehr."  
  
"Mensch Ron, dass du auch nie überlegst, bevor du was sagst, natürlich ist hier noch Platz," sagte Ginny und in der nächsten Sekunde saß sie auf Harrys Schoß. "Hmm Dankeschön," sagte Markos und setzte sich auf den frei gewordenen Platz.  
  
"Mal eine Frage, deine Name klingt so griechisch," kam es von Hermione. "Ich hab auch die letzten 15 Jahre in Griechenland gelebt, mein Vater ist griechisch, nur meine Mutter kommt aus England, deshalb hab ich auch eine zweisprachige Erziehung genossen. Ich bin bisher auf eine kleine griechische Zaubererschule gegangen. Nun vor kurzem hat meine Mutter Heimweh bekommen, worauf sich mein Vater dann einen Job in England gesucht hat, so dass wir hierher übergesiedelt sind."  
  
"Und in welchen Jahrgang kommst du nun?" fragte Harry. "Na ja, ich bin zwar vor kurzem schon 16 geworden, aber man sagte mir, dass mein derzeitiger Wissensstand erst für das fünfte Jahr hier reicht, das hängt wohl damit zusammen, dass Hogwarts vom Niveau her etwas anspruchsvoller ist als meine bisherige Schule."  
  
"Vielleicht kommst du ja in unser Haus, dann werden wir in Zukunft zusammen Unterricht haben," sagte Hermione. "Ja mal schauen, wohin mich der Hut steckt. In welchem Haus seid ihr eigentlich?" fragte Markos, worauf alle vier antworteten: "Gryffindor!"  
  
Die fünf unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, besonders Hermione schien Markos mit Fragen über Griechenland zu löchern, als plötzlich die Abteiltür aufging und eine den vier Gryffindors nur zu bekannte Gestalt in der Tür stand und sagte: "Sieh mal einer an, das kleine Wiesel auf dem Schoß ihres Helden Potters. Nun das Gerücht ging um im Zug, da wollte ich mich halt mal selber von überzeugen." Er drehte sich zu Ron und Hermione: "Ach und das andere Wiesel und das Schlammblut sind auch wieder da. Habt ihr beide kein Platz mehr auf Potters Schoß gefunden?" Ron wollte gerade aufspringen und auf Malfoy losgehen, doch Hermione hielt ihn zurück, außerdem erschienen hinter Malfoy seine Leibwächter Crabbe und Goyle. Malfoy wandte sich zu Markos.  
  
"Und wer bist du?" fragte er. Markos stand auf und sagte: "Markos Parthenis und mit wem hab ich die Ehre?" "Mein Name ist Malfoy," er betonte jede Silbe seines Namens, "Draco Malfoy!" Markos musste leicht losprusten und fragte dann: "Bist du ein Fan von James Bond oder warum stellst du dich so seltsam vor?" Harry und Hermione fingen an zu lachen, während Ginny und Ron sich fragend anblickten und auch Malfoy und seine Leibwächter wussten nicht, was er damit meinte. Als Markos die verwunderten Gesichter der Neuankömmlinge sah, konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und begann auch zu lachen, wobei er sich setzen musste.  
  
"Du wagst es über mich zu lachen?" fragte Malfoy in einem erbosten Ton, der Markos aber dazu veranlasste noch mehr zu lachen. "Sorry, aber die Szene war einfach zu herrlich," brachte er mühsam hervor. "Sei gewiss, das war garantiert das letzte Mal, dass du über mich lachst," drohte Malfoy ihm und verließ mit seinen Leibwächtern das Abteil.  
  
Markos, Harry und Hermione hatten sich mittlerweile auch wieder beruhigen können. "Sag mal," begann Hermione, "wenn deine Eltern Zauberer waren, woher kennst du eigentlich James Bond?"  
  
"Nun ja, mein Vater ist zwar ein Zauberer, aber seine restliche Verwandtschaft sind Muggel, so dass ich auch viel Kontakt zur Muggelwelt hatte."  
  
"Kann mir jetzt vielleicht mal einer sagen wer oder was dieser James Bond ist?" kam es aus Rons Richtung, worauf Markos, Harry und Hermione wieder loslachen mussten. Ron allerdings fand das gar nicht komisch und schaute schmollend aus dem Fenster, bis sich Hermione erbarmte und ihn aufklärte über James Bond.  
  
Kurz darauf fragte Markos: "Ist dieser Typ von eben immer so seltsam drauf?" "Malfoy, Slytherin, hält sich für was ganz besonderes, weil seine Familie seit Jahrhunderten nur aus Zauberern besteht. Er liebt es auf anderen Leuten herumzuhacken. Du hast ja gehört, wie er Hermione genannt hat oder auch Ron und Ginny. Ich bin mal gespannt, welche Beleidigungen er dir in Zukunft an den Kopf werfen wird," antwortete Harry  
  
"Ach soll er doch, hab ich wenigstens wieder einen Grund ihn auszulachen. Ich liebe es, wenn manche Leute ernsthaft versuchen jemanden zu beleidigen, das sind meistens diejenigen, die nichts können und man nicht ernst nehmen braucht. Aber mir kommt da so eine Idee, du sagtest doch seine Familie wäre seit Jahrhunderten reinblütig oder?" Harry nickte. "Es gibt doch eigentlich kaum noch Familien, die das von sich behaupten können und so wie sich das anhört, würde man auch nur schwer in diese Familie hineingelangen. Ich wette, dass es bei denen schon allerlei Inzucht gegeben hat," sagte Markos mit einem Grinsen. Ron lachte laut los und auch die anderen drei konnten sich den einen oder anderen Lacher nicht verkneifen. Ron drehte sich zu Harry und sagte: "Jetzt ist er mir auch sympathisch," und lachte weiter  
  
Markos blieb noch eine Weile in dem Abteil, bis er sich verabschiedete mit der Begründung seinen Rundgang durch den Zug fortzusetzen.  
  
"Also ich glaube, mit ihm werden wir bestimmt noch eine Menge Spaß haben, hoffentlich kommt er nach Gryffindor," sagte Ron.  
  
"Ja ein weiterer Krieger gegen Slytherin wäre bestimmt praktisch," sagte Harry darauf. "Nun macht mal halblang, ihr tut ja so, als würden wir uns im Krieg mit Slytherin befinden," ermahnte Hermione die beiden. Ron schaute sie fragend an: "Sind wir das nicht?" Hermione drehte sich kopfschüttelnd weg und widmete sich einem ihrer Bücher.  
  
Währenddessen flüsterte Harry Ginny, die immer noch auf seinem Schoß saß, ins Ohr: "Na sitzt du bequem?" "Ich könnte mir keinen bequemeren Platz vorstellen als bei dir," flüsterte sie zurück, worauf sie einen Kuss auf die Wange erhielt. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter, schloss die Augen und flüsterte kaum noch hörbar: "Ich liebe dich," in seine Ohren.  
  
Die Zugfahrt dauerte noch eine Weile und gegen Abend kam der Zug endlich am Bahnhof an, wo Hagrid auch gleich sofort die neuen Erstklässler einsammelte.  
  
Die vier Gryffindors suchten sich eine frei Kutsche und fuhren damit Hogwarts entgegen und damit auch einem neuen Schuljahr  
  
****  
  
So wie schon angekündigt, Romantik wird jetzt etwas in Hintergrund geschoben, jetzt versuche ich erstmal ein wenig Abenteuer ins Spiel zu bringen. Zwar war in diesem Kapitel noch nicht so viel davon zu spüren, aber war ja auch erst die Einleitung dazu, schließlich musste ich Markos erst mal ins Spiel bringen. Ich hoffe der Charakter gefällt euch 


	9. Hogwarts nach Mitternacht

Krass Rekord für mich, noch nie war die Zeit zwischen zwei Kapiteln so kurz ^^ Aber genug gelabert, viel Spaß damit  
  
****  
  
Hogwarts nach Mitternacht  
  
Je näher die Kutsche Hogwarts näher kam, desto nervöser wurde Harry. Nun war er also wieder Zuhause. Was würde dieses Schuljahr alles geschehen? Dass es ruhig werden könne bezweifelt er sehr stark, jetzt wo Voldemort wieder da ist.  
  
Ginny bemerkte seine Nervosität und ergriff wieder seine Hand. Harry beruhigte sich schlagartig wieder, drehte seinen Kopf zu Ginny, blickte sie an und blickte dann auf die ineinander verschränkten Finger. 'Seltsam wie sie mich mit einem kleinen Handgriff beruhigen kann,' dachte Harry und schaute Ginny wieder ins Gesicht, 'aber so wie es aussieht, wird es bestimmt ein interessantes und dank ihr auch bestimmt ein zum Teil wundervolles Jahr.' Harry lächelte Ginny an, welche zurück lächelte.  
  
Die Kutschen erreichten das Schloss und alle Schüler machten sich auf zur Großen Halle, wo jedes Jahr das Eröffnungsfest und die Auswahlzeremonie stattfindet. Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermione setzten sich natürlich an den Gryffindortisch und warteten zusammen mit den anderen Schülern auf die neuen Erstklässler, welche nach einer Weile von Professor McGonagall hereingeführt wurden. Unter ihnen war auch Markos.  
  
"Was meint ihr, musste er auch mit den Erstklässlern über den See fahren?" fragte Ron. "Na ja gut möglich ist es schon, schließlich ist er ja ein neuer Schüler und die Neuen fahren doch traditionell alle über den See," sagte Hermione.  
  
Harry und Ginny sagten dazu nichts, weil in dem Moment auch schon der Hut begonnen hat sein alljährliches Lied zu singen:  
  
Ich bin ein Hut und ich kann sprechen  
  
Kann flüstern, schreien, nur leider nicht zechen  
  
Ein schlauer Hut, ja das bin ich  
  
Was wäret ihr nur ohne mich  
  
Einst haben die vier Gründer mich gemacht  
  
Ein Teil ihres Wissen hab ich in mir gepacht'  
  
Sehr, sehr mächtig waren die vier  
  
Ohne sie, wär ich nicht hier.  
  
Meine Aufgabe ist es nun  
  
Euch in eines der vier Häuser zu tun  
  
Bist du ein Mensch mit sehr viel Mut  
  
Passt du nach Gryffindor sehr gut  
  
In Ravenclaw wirst du beglückt  
  
Bist du mit Klugheit viel bestückt  
  
Nach Hufflepuff wird der gesetzt  
  
Der Treue und Eifer schätzt  
  
In Slytherin stopfst du ne Lücke  
  
Besitzt du sehr viel List und Tücke  
  
Drum kommt her und packt mich beim Schopf  
  
Und setzt mich auf euren kleinen Kopf  
  
Ich verteil euch dann auf ein Haus  
  
Und damit ist das Lied auch aus  
  
(Zwar kurzes Lied, aber nu ja immerhin ^^)  
  
In der Halle brach der Beifall aus. Als dieser sich wieder gelegt hatte, begann dann die Auswahlzeremonie. Einige neue Schüler gingen sehr zögerlich zum Hut, andere waren da selbstbewusster.  
  
Als der letzte Erstklässler verteilt wurde, sprach Professor McGonagall: "So und zum Abschluss noch ein neuer Schüler, der vorher in Griechenland gelebt hat, Markos Parthenis." Markos trat vor uns setzte sich auch auf den Stuhl, wo ihm sogleich der Hut aufgesetzt wurde. Kurz darauf hörte man vom Hut "Hufflepuff" rufen.  
  
Die Schüler vom Hufflepuff-Tisch jubelten zum Teil und klatschten Beifall und auch Harry und Co. klatschten wenn auch ein wenig enttäuscht. "Schade," sagte Harry, "aber wenigstens ist er nicht in Slytherin gelandet." Die anderen drei nickten und begannen sich aufs Festessen zu konzentrieren, das gerade erschien.  
  
****  
  
Harry schreckte hoch, er wusste zuerst nicht wo er war, noch ob er in Sicherheit war. Erst als er feststellte, dass er sich im Jungenschlafsaal von Gryffindors Fünftklässlern befand, wagte er wieder zu atmen, war aber keineswegs beruhigt.  
  
Merkwürdig! Obwohl in seinem Traum, zumindest nahm Harry an, dass es ein Traum war, der ihn so beunruhigte, Voldemort wieder drin vorkam, schien es diesmal keine Szene aus der Gegenwart, aus der Vergangenheit oder vielleicht sogar aus der Zukunft gewesen zu sein. Nein, eine wirklich Handlung hatte der Traum nicht. Vielmehr schwirrte einzig und allein die Gestalt von Voldemort, und zwar in vielen Variationen, die alle etwas grausames an sich hatten, in seinem Traum und versuchte zu ihm zu sprechen. Doch konnte er nichts genaues heraushören, es waren zu viele Stimmen Voldemorts, die zu ihm sprachen, auch war er sich kaum sicher, dass die Stimmen direkt zu ihm sprachen. Nur an einzelne Wortfetzen konnte er sich erinnern, meist Drohungen und das häufig das Wort Imperio erwähnt wurde.  
  
Wem galt dieser Unverzeihliche Fluch? Etwa ihm selbst? Nun gut, das störte Harry relativ wenig, wo er im letzten Jahr recht erfolgreich im Unterricht des falschen Moodys gegen diesen Zauber ankämpfen konnte. Oder galt der Fluch irgendjemandem, den Voldemort gegen ihn einsetzen würde? Bloß wenn ja, wem?  
  
Die Fragen schwirrten nun durch Harrys Kopf, an Schlaf war vorerst nicht zu denken. Also beschloss er es sich vor den Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum ein wenig gemütlich zu machen und seine Gedanken zu sammeln.  
  
Leise verließ er den Schlafraum und stieg die Treppe hinab. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer. Harry schaute auf die Uhr, kurz nach zwei, 'OK um diese Uhrzeit sollte normalerweise auch jeder schlafen,' dachte sich Harry und lenkte seine Schritte zum Sessel der vor dem Kamin stand. Er nahm sich eine Wolldecke und wickelte sich auf dem Sessel in die Decke ein.  
  
Wem galt also dieser Fluch und wozu? Halt, das wozu konnte er sich leicht denken, nämlich um ihn zu schaden, bleibt nur noch das wer. Nun es darf niemand sein, der stark genug ist dagegen anzukämpfen. Dumbledore dürfte diesen Fluch wohl ohne Probleme gewachsen sein, er fällt schon einmal weg. Eigentlich müssten einige wegfallen, denn schließlich hat auch er selbst, Harry, diesem Fluch widerstehen können und es gibt noch eine Menge Zauberer, die mächtiger sind als er.  
  
Andrerseits sollte der Imperius-Fluch von Voldemort ausgesprochen alles andere als leicht zu durchbrechen sein, so dass der Kreis der möglichen "Opfer" wieder größer wird. Vielleicht ist es einer seiner besten Freunde, Ron, Hermione oder vielleicht sogar Ginny. Nun diese Möglichkeit verwarf er gleich wieder, weil wenn Voldemort es schaffen würde an die drei heranzukommen, dann ist er automatisch auch gleich bei ihm selbst und bräuchte die anderen gar nicht mehr.  
  
Trotzdem, die Vorstellung, dass Voldemort Ginny etwas antun könnte, verursachte bei Harry Krämpfe in der Magengegend. Nein, ihr darf nichts zustoßen, schwor Harry, sie hatte schon genug gelitten damals mit der Kammer des Schreckens.  
  
"Harry?" Der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen. "Sorry, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." Harry blickte zur Seite und sah Ginny neben dem Sessel stehen. "Ist schon in Ordnung," sagte Harry und der Anblick von Ginny im schwachen Licht des Kaminfeuers verursachte ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.  
  
Ginny sah ihn aber weiterhin besorgt an. "Alpträume?" fragte sie. Harry nickte. "Und du?" "Gott sei Dank keine, aber ich bekomme trotzdem kein Auge zu." Ein kurzes Schweigen trat ein. Dann hob Harry die Wolldecke an und deutete Ginny gestisch an, sich auf seinen Schoß zu setzen. Ginny kam der Anweisung nach, kletterte auf seinen Schoß, machte es sich dort gemütlich und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter, während Harry beide in die Decke einwickelte.  
  
Eine Zeitlang saßen die beiden stillschweigend auf dem Sessel, Ginny mit geschlossenen Augen, Harry seine Arme um Ginny geschlossen ins Feuer starrend, und lauschten nur dem Prasseln des Kaminfeuers und dem Atem des jeweils anderen.  
  
Dann unterbrach Ginny die Stille: "Möchtest du über deinen Traum sprechen?" Harry schaute ihr in die Augen, die sie mittlerweile wieder geöffnet hatte, nickte und erzählte ihr von den Gestalten Voldemorts und den vielen Stimmen und von dem Imperius-Fluch.  
  
Ginny hörte ihm zu ohne ihn auch nur einmal zu unterbrechen. Als er seine Erzählung beendet hatte, schaute Ginny ihn traurig an: "Ich wünschte ich könnte dir irgendwie helfen, dass du nicht mehr leiden musst. All diese Alpträume und die Gewissheit, dass da draußen jemand ist, der nichts anderes als deinen Tod wünscht, als ob du nicht schon genug ertragen musstest." In Ginnys Augen bildeten sich kleine Tränen, welche langsam ihr Gesicht herunter liefen. Sanft wischte Harry diese mit seiner Hand weg und sagte: "Gegen die Alpträume und Voldemort kannst du sicherlich nichts machen, aber allein durch deine Anwesenheit ist es für mich einfacher, damit umzugehen."  
  
Er drückte Ginny ganz fest an sich und beide wünschten sich, dass sie sich nie wieder loslassen müssten. Ginny genoss es in seinen Armen, jahrelang hatte sie davon geträumt, nun war es endlich Wirklichkeit. Für Harry war es Balsam für die Seele, Ginny hier und jetzt in seinen Armen halten zu können. Irgendwie schaffte sie spielend ihm neuen Lebensmut zu vermitteln, so etwas hatte Harry noch nie erlebt.  
  
"Harry?" "Hmm?" "Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass, egal was passiert, ich für dich da sein werde." Er schaute ihr in die Augen und sagte: "Und egal was passiert, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas geschieht."  
  
Er näherte sich mit dem Kopf ihrem und die beide trafen sich wieder zu einem Kuss. Dieser war diesmal ganz anders als der unterm Baum. War es damals sanft und zurückhaltend, so war es dieses Mal das genaue Gegenteil, nämlich fordernd, aber dennoch genauso einzigartig für beide.  
  
'Nein,' dachte sich Harry, 'Nur über meine Leiche lasse ich zu, dass dir jemals etwas geschehen wird.'  
  
****  
  
Hmm wenn man sich dieses Kapitel so durchliest, find ich, verhalten sich die beiden schon ein wenig zu erwachsen, schließlich ist Harry doch gerade mal 15 geworden und Ginny ist ja auch erst 14. OK, beide mussten schon dem Tod ins Auge blicken, aber na ja, Hauptsache ich hab Spaß am Schreiben und dem einen oder anderen gefällt es:) 


	10. Erster Schultag

Hach ja der jährliche Horror des Schulbeginns. Den haben bestimmt viele von euch auch dieses Jahr wieder durchleben müssen oda? Wartet mal ab, wenn ihr 4 Monate nichts zu tun habt, dann kann es sogar vorkommen, dass man den Schülern den einen oda anderen neidischen Blick zuwirft ^^. Na ja Gott sei Dank hat die Warterei für mich in Kürze endlich ein Ende. Und auch für diejenigen, die auf das nächste Kapitel gewartet haben (Ich hoffe mal, dass es den einen oda anderen gibt *hoff*) - Ach ja Danke für alle erhaltenen Reviews  
  
****  
  
10. Erster Schultag  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Ginny mit einem Lächeln. Sie setze sich auf, in ihrem Kopf begann es zu arbeiten. Sie versuchte den Traum gedanklich zu rekonstruieren, der solch ein Lächeln bei ihr verursacht hatte. Dass ein Traum mal ein gutes Gefühl bei ihr auslöste, war schon Jahre her, wann genau wusste sie nicht mehr, aber sie war sich sicher, dass das vor ihrem ersten Jahr auf Hogwarts war.  
  
Aber dieser Traum ließ sie alle Alpträume vergessen, die sie je hatte. Natürlich kam Harry in diesem Traum vor und der Gedanke an ihn, ließ sie wieder träumerisch in ihr Bett zurückfallen. Sie war mit ihm auf einer Art Weltreise, aber es war keine Weltreise, wie man sie sich normalerweise vorstellt, z.B. dass man große Städte vieler verschiedener Staaten besucht. Nein bei dieser Reise besuchten sie alle möglichen Formen von Landschaften.  
  
Die Reise begann im Fuchsbau. Harry und sie gingen Hand in Hand durch die Wälder und Wiesen Großbritanniens. Entfernungen stellten kein Problem da, denn kurze Zeit später durchquerten sie schon die Highlands von Schottland. Im nächsten Augenblick fand sie sich in einem Boot wieder, gelehnt an Harry, der hinter ihr saß und seine Arme um sie gelegt hatte. Das Boot, in dem sie sich befanden, hatte die Form eines Kanus und es wurde einzig von der Ströumung fortbewegt. Der Fluss, auf dem sie sich befanden war sehr groß, aber zu beiden Seiten schien das Ufer sehr nah. Der Anblick, der den beiden sich erbot, war unglaublich, eine ihnen noch nie vorgekommende Flora erstreckte sich an beiden Ufern. Es war eine Mischung aus großen und eindrucksvollen Bäumen, einer riesigen Anzahl an verschiedenen Blumen und Sträuchern mit Blüten in allen nur denkbaren Farben, die alles andere als trist waren. Es war ein regelrechtes Schauspiel der Farben, auch die Fauna stand dem nichts nach, als plötzlich unzählige verschiedene Vögel von beiden Seiten aus den Wäldern emporflogen und ihre Fahrt fliegend begleiteten.  
  
Kurze Zeit später hörten sie ein Grummeln, dass immer lauter wurde. Sie näherten sich einem Wasserfall, doch aus irgendeinem Grund schien das keinem von beiden zu beunruhigen. Als sie den Wasserfall erreicht hatten und man denken konnte, dass sie gleich mitsamt des Bootes in die Tiefe stürzen würden, trotzte eben dieses Boot den Gesetzen der Physik und begann zu schweben. Ginny schaute sich um und sah den Wasserfall hinter sich, wie die Wassermassen des Flusses in jene Tiefe stürzten, die Harry und Ginny erspart geblieben sind. Sie schaute sich weiter um und entdeckte, dass unter ihnen zwar immer noch ein Fluss vorhanden war, aber keine Wälder oder sonstige Pflanzen. Der Fluss war umgeben von Wüste und Steppe, doch in der Ferne konnte Ginny etwas ausmachen, worauf das Boot Kurs nahm.  
  
Sie erreichten nicht viel später einige große Steinbauten, es waren die Pyramiden und die Sphinx. Während Ginny und Harry dabei waren, diese Bauten zu bestaunen, verwandelte sich das Boot in einen fliegenden Teppich. Sie ließen die Pyramiden hinter sich und flogen weiterhin über diese Steppenlandschaft. Die Reise hatte sich verändert, war am Anfang noch die Natur die einzige Umgebung, so rückten jetzt die Schönheiten einzelner Kulturen in den Vordergrund, denn sie überflogen nun einige Bauten und Städte, die den Zauber des Orients zum Ausdruck brachten.  
  
Irgendwann endete der Flug und Harry und Ginny stiegen in ein anderes Gefährt um. Es war eine Rikscha, die sie jetzt vorwärtsbrachte. Diesmal saß Ginny neben Harry, hatte sich aber schon wieder an ihn gekuschelt. Ihre Reise ging weiter, die beiden durchquerten nun das ostasiatische Land und passierten zahlreiche Bauten, die so typisch für diese Gegend waren. Dabei wurden sie unentwegt von den Klängen ostasiatischer Musik begleitet.  
  
Nach einer Weile wurde Ginny schläfrig und schloß für kurze Zeit ihre Augen, doch als sie diese wieder öffneten hatte sie die Umgebung wieder verändert. Die Natur stand wieder im Vordergrund, sie fuhren durch eine grell weiße Schneelandschaft. Sie saßen aber nicht mehr in der Rikscha sondern in einem Pferdeschlitten. Ginny sah zu Harry hoch und sah, wie einzelne Schneeflocken auf seinen Haaren landeten und eine sogar auf seiner Nase. Sie bewegte sich ein wenig und küsste ihm die Flocke von der Nase. Nun wandte sich Harry auch zu ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss.  
  
Ginny lächelte. Es war das Lächeln mit dem sie letztendlich aufwachte und das sie nun schon seit zwanzig Minuten in ihrem Gesicht hatte. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie aufstehen und sich für den ersten Schultag fertig machen musste  
  
****  
  
Ein paar Minuten später war Ginny auf dem Weg zur großen Halle zum Frühstück. Harry saß dort schon mit Ron und bekamen von Hermione, die in diesem Schuljahr Vertrauensschülerin war, die neuen Stundenpläne. Als sie Harry sah musste sie wieder lächeln und sie ging auf die drei zu. Dort angekommen gab sie Harry einen Kuss und setzte sich neben ihm.  
  
"Nanu, so gut gelaunt," sagte Ron, "Irgend etwas tolles passiert?"  
  
"Ach weißt du, nach so einem wunderschönen Traum kann man einfach nur gute Laune habe," antwortete Ginny und lächelte Harry an.  
  
Ron wurde etwas nachdenklich: "Also ich weiß nicht, ich bezweifle, dass ich so gute Laune haben würde, wenn ich von Harry träumen würde." Harry prustete los und Rons nachdenkliches Gesicht veränderte sich schlagartig zu einem grinsenden.  
  
Ginny Lächeln verschwand, sie murmelte "Idiot" und widmete sich dem Frühstück. Gerade als sich sich ein Brötchen greifen wollte, legte Harry seinen Arm um sie, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Ginny konnte daraufhin nichts anderes tun als wieder zu lächeln und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.  
  
Inzwischen war Hermione von dem Verteilen der Stundenpläne wiedergekommen. "Und was haltet ihr von den neuen Stundenplänen?" fragte sie, während sie Ginny den letzten Stundenplan, den sie noch hatte, gab.  
  
"Um ehrlich zu sein, bisher sind wir noch nicht dazu gekommen uns die genauer anzuschauen," antwortete Ron und warf nun einen Blick auf seinen Plan. Begeistert sagte er: "Wow, wir haben Zaubertränke nicht mehr mit den Slytherins zusammen."  
  
"Habt ihr das gut, ich darf mich weiterhin mit denen plagen," kam es von Ginny, die weniger begeistert klang.  
  
"Mit wem haben wir das denn jetzt?" fragte Harry. "Hufflepuff," antwortete Ron, "aber Pflege magischer Geschöpfe haben wir immer noch mit den Slytherins. Ansonsten gibt es nichts spektakuläres auf dem Plan.  
  
"Na ja dort sind die ja noch zu ertragen, schließlich bevorzugt Hagrid die Slytherins bei weitem nicht so wie Snape," sagte Harry. "Apropos Snape," warf Hermione ein, "Der Unterricht beginnt gleich und zufälligerweise haben wir in der ersten Stunde Zaubertränke, als beeilt euch ein wenig mit dem Essen."  
  
"Aye Aye Ma'am," rief Ron und salutierte, worauf er sich einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf einfing  
  
****  
  
Es herrschte Stille als Professor Snape den Zaubertrankkerker betrat, keiner der Griffindor oder Hufflepuff - Schüler wagte es auch nur einen Ton zu sagen. Wie immer stürmte er sofort nach vorne zum Lehrerpult, unterließ es aber diesmal irgendwelche Verwünschungen den Schüler gegenüber zu murmeln. Mit scharfem Blick schaute er in die Runde, als er vorne ankam. Seine Augen waren fast geschlossen, doch schien er alles genau überblicken zu können.  
  
'Wenn Blicke töten könnten...' dachte Harry, als er ins Blickfeld des ihm verhassten Zaubertranklehrers geriet. Doch Harry war nicht das Hauptziel von Snape, plötzlich war auf jemanden anderen fixiert. Es war Markos, der am Tag zuvor noch nach Hufflepuff gesteckt wurde und nun zusammen mit den Griffindors im Zaubertrankkerker saß. Snape ging auf ihn zu, Markos schien aber nicht sonderlich beunruhigt, sondern beobachtete ihn einfach nur.  
  
Als Snape vor ihm stand, herrschte wieder für einige Sekunden absolute Stille, bis man folgende Worte aus seinem Munde hörte: "Soso, aus Griechenland kommst du," Markos nickte nur, "Wie heißt noch gleich die Schule dort? Drachenei - Akademie?" "Jawohl, Sir, der offizielle Name lautet Drachenei - Akademie der magischen Künste zu Hylaios," antwortete Markos.  
  
Snap hob die Augenbraue auf Markos' Antwort. "Drachenei - Akademie," sagte er erneut, "ich kenne diese Schule, eine relativ kleine Schule. Diese Einrichtung eine Akademie zu nennen halte ich für einen Witz und ziemlich stark übertrieben." Markos sagte dazu nichts.  
  
"Ich kenne auch deinen bisherigen Professor für Zaubertränke, Professor Wirdo. In meinen Augen ein recht kompetenter Mann in Sachen Zaubertränke. Ich hoffe in deinem Interesse, dass du bei ihm gut aufgepasst hast. Wenn ja kannst du unter Umständen sogar hier bestehen."  
  
Das erstaunte Harry und auch Ron und Hermione waren etwas überrascht. Noch nie hatten sie Snape ein paar freundliche Worte über jemand anders sagen hören. Und Markos hatte er bisher auch noch keine fiesen Sachen an den Kopf geworfen. Sie blickten wieder zu ihm hin und merkten, dass er immer noch ziemlich gelassen auf seinem Platz saß.  
  
"Dann werden wir mal deinen bisherigen Wissensstand testen," hörte man Snape wieder sagen, "Was ist die Wirkung des Munus-Trankes?"  
  
"Hmm Munus-Trank, mal überlegen...ah ja genau, der ermöglicht es einem ein Talent eines anderen für einige Zeit zu ..öhm.. ich denk kopieren trifft es ganz gut. Dabei handelt sich es meistens um Allerweltstalente, wie zum Beispiel Laufen, Singen, Dichten, je nachdem was die Person, von der man sich dieses Talent borgt, am besten kann. Um so einen Trank überhaupt wirksam zu machen, braucht man mindestens ein Teil dieser Person, wie z.B. ein paar Haare."  
  
Snape hörte sich die Antwort ohne zu unterbrechen an, bevor er sagte: "Wenn du schon angefangen hast, die einzelnen Zutaten des Trankes aufzuzählen, dann kannst du gleich die restlichen an die Tafel schreiben!"  
  
Markos zögerte einen Augenblick, worauf Snape ihn sofort anfuhr: "...oder versagt hier dein Wissen?"  
  
Markos sah ich ruhig an: "Das nicht, Sir, nur es ist so, ich bin zwar der englischen Sprache mächtig, aber nicht der lateinischen Schrift. Ich mein, ich könnte Ihnen die restlichen Zutaten in griechischer Schrift aufschreiben, nur glaub ich wenig, dass der Rest der Klasse damit was anfangen kann."  
  
Snape überlegte einen Augenblick und rief dann: "Finch-Fletchley, an die Tafel! Parthenis wird dir die restlichen Zutaten diktieren." Justin sprang sofort auf und lief zur Tafel.  
  
"Also ich höre," sagte Snape wieder zu Markos gewandt. "OK also in den Trank gehört unter anderem ein Viertelliter Skorpionblut, zehn Charias- Pilze ... ähm grübel... was war da noch... ah ja... so ca. ein Dutzend Blätter der Badanga-Pflanze ... öh denk denk denk... eine Unze .. ach verdammt wie hieß das noch... eine Unze Kavaian-Pulver. Das alles wird zusammen in ... moment... einem halben liter destillierten Wassser ca. eine Stunde gekocht, bevor die letzte Zutat, das Teil der jeweiligen Person, hinzu gegeben wird."  
  
Snape wartete bis Justin alles aufgeschrieben hatte, bevor er sich wieder Markos zuwandte: "Nun die Zutaten sind alle richtig, bloß wenn du noch einmal deine Antwort so daherstammelst, gibt es Punktabzüge."  
  
Markos traute seinen Ohren nicht: "Bitte?"  
  
"Ja du hast richtig gehört. Ich dulde hier keine halben Antworten oder irgendwelche Ausschweifungen, sondern ich will ganze, klare und verständliche Antworten haben. Ist das klar?"  
  
Markos sah ihn immer noch verständnislos an, als er antwortete: "So ein Schwachsinn."  
  
Beinahe jeder Schüler im Raum erschrak, aber keiner versuchte sich was anmerken zu lassen. Gott sei Dank war Snape jetzt ganz auf Markos fixiert: "Wie war das?"  
  
"Ich halte es für ziemlich unlogisch mir Punkte abzuziehen, obwohl ich eine richtige Antwort gegeben habe. Und zu ihrer Information, es dient mir persönlich zu Konzentration solche Zwischenkommentare und hilft mir die Antwort zu komplettieren. Und ich sehe nicht ein, diese kleine Zusatzhilfe aufzugeben."  
  
Alle im Raum erwarteten einen Wutausbruch. So hatte sich noch nie jemand gegen Snape aufgelehnt. Und sie mussten auch nicht lange warten, bis Snapes Stimme lauthals durch den Raum dröhnte: "20 Punkte Abzug von Hufflepuff. Und ob du das einsehen wirst. Du wirst hier noch lernen, was es heißt, wie man sich in meinem Unterricht zu benehmen hat."  
  
"Na da bin ich aber mal gespannt," sagte Markos, dessen Gesichtsausdruck unbeeindruckt von dem Wutausbruch wieder ruhiger geworden war. Zur Überraschung aller schrie Snape ihn diesmal nicht an, sondern kam ihm ganz nah und sagte leise, aber dennoch für alle deutlich hörbar: "Und nun zu deiner Information. Es ist deine Note, die du hier aufs Spiel setzt. Also denk genau drüber nach, was du hier sagst."  
  
Snape drehte sich um und schritt zum Lehrerpult: "Finch-Fletchley, setzen!" Justin machte schnell, dass er auf seinen Platz kam. Markos sah indessen Snape kopfschüttelnd hinterher.  
  
****  
  
Mal ne allgemeine Frage und zwar betrifft sie die Stundenpläne. Findet ihr die nicht auch manchmal seltsam? Mal ein Beispiel was ich meine: Verwandlung - Die (einzige) Lehrerin dafür ist Professor McGonagall. Diesen Unterricht hat man mit keinem Haus zusammen (oda täusch ich mich da?). Bei 7 Schuljahren und 4 Häusern würde das 28 Klassen bedeuten. Ich nehm mal, dass man dieses Fach 2-3 mal die Woche hat, also würde das bedeuten, dass sie 56-84 Wochenschulstunden zu unterrichten hat. Da englische Schulstunden eh etwas länger sind als bei uns, kommt man grob geschätzt auf die gleiche Anzahl an Zeitstunden, die man unterrichten muss. Dazu muss man noch anrechnen die Zeit, die sie braucht um den Unterricht vorzubereiten und um Hausaufgaben und Teste oda sonstiges zu korrigieren. Nun die Frage: WANN "LEBT" DIESE PERSON EIGENTLICH MAL?  
  
Postet mal eure Meinung dazu, würd mich echt interessieren, wie andere darüber denken. Und wenn ihr schon dabei seid, über das eine oda andere Review würd ich mich natürlich auch freuen ^^ 


End file.
